YOUR PLEASURE SECRET
by lolipopsehun
Summary: Sehun harus mengikuti turnamen aneh untuk mendapatkan hadiah besar sebagai pengganti uang yang telah ia habiskan untuk bersenang-senang. Ya, Sehun harus mengikuti turnamen masturbasi secara online. Sebuah turnamen bodoh yang membuatnya bertemu dengan gadis cantik penggila seks bernama Luhan. HUNHAN. Sehun. Luhan. Chanyeol. Jongin. PWP. GS. Rate M. NC. Porn With Plot. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR PLEASURE SECRET**

 **Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol harus mencari uang dengan cepat untuk membayar uang kuliah yang sudah mereka habiskan untuk bersenang-senang. Sangat sulit mencari uang sebesar itu dengan status mahasiswa. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mendapatkannya yaitu sebuah lomba** _ **online**_ **dengan hadiah besar. Ya, tapi tentu saja, ini bukan perlombaan biasa. HUNHAN with Trio Bangsat. Sehun. Luhan. Chanyeol. Jongin. PWP. GS. Rate M. NC. Porn With Plot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEDICATED FOR ALL MY BABIES UNDER LINE GROUP "HUNHAN FOR LIFE"**

 **I promise you PWP, right?**

 **HERE YOU GO**

 **Meskipun dalam grup banyak yang siders, tapi AKU TETAP SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA**

 **AND SPECIAL FOR MY BESTIE WHO REACH HER 22 TWO DAYS AGO "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Idea by FUJOAOI**

 **My 'lil sister with wildest imagination**

 **Thank you for that**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Also, this PWP for all of you guys, my readers, specially**

 **PWP is not about** _ **dirty mind**_ **, it just about** _ **wild imagination**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

 **ENJOY**

.

.

"Ini semua salah kalian berdua," erang Jongin sambil memijat pelipisnya, pria itu baru saja pulang sore ini dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa, bersebelahan dengan dua orang sahabat yang sama-sama jangkungnya.

Sehun hanya mendesah ringan, tidak menjawab.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memainkan ponsel di tangan, menulikan telinga dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dari bibir Jongin.

"Berhenti main-main dan jawab aku," ucap pria itu dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi.

"Aku sedang berpikir," jawab Sehun, mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam sementara matanya menatap dinding kosong di depan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kalau saja aku tak mengikuti ide gila kalian, hidupku tidak akan seburuk ini," protes Jongin lagi.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "Kau juga tidak menolak saat kutawari,"

"Benar," Sehun menyetujui, berada dipihak Chanyeol untuk saat ini.

Jongin mendengus sebal, berusaha menelan rasa kesal yang sudah nyaris menyentuh puncak kepala. "Oke, semua sudah terjadi. Aku sudah menjadi bodoh karena menghabiskan uang kuliah untuk melakukan pesta semalam suntuk. Sekarang, _gentleman_ , berikan aku jalan keluar untuk membayar uang kuliah,"

"Kalau aku meminta uang untuk membayar uang kuliah lagi, mungkin ibuku benar-benar menendangku keluar rumah," sahut Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan tau aku sudah hampir menghabiskan seluruh tabunganku," rutuk Sehun, mengangkat bahu acuh pada kedua orang sahabatnya –yang sama putus asanya sekarang.

Suara erangan Jongin kembali terdengar, pria itu menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Sedangkan dua orang pria lainnya hanya memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan miris, sebenarnya memikirkan masalah mereka juga.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol melirik layar ponselnya sekilas. "Lima belas," ucap pria itu acuh.

Jongin memejamkan mata kesal, kemudian mendesah ringan. "Apa kalian berdua punya uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen bulan ini?"

"Sial, aku lupa," sahut Sehun. "Demi Tuhan, aku butuh jalan keluar,"

"Aku belum siap menjadi gelandangan di kota orang," rengek Jongin, kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Pria itu tampak kusut, mungkin terlalu lama mengomel dan memikirkan hal ini terlalu keras.

Jujur saja, untuk urusan bandel, Jongin tidak berada di urutan paling atas –atau nomor dua. Dibanding dengan kedua orang sahabatnya, pria ini masuk kategori baik-baik.

Yah, meskipun tidak terlalu baik.

"Kau tak punya ide sama sekali, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun, sedkit menyenggol pria yang dari tadi tampak sedang melamun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, mata terpejam agak lama. "Ada sebenarnya, tapi ini bukan ide bagus,"

"Kau tidak menyuruhku menjual narkoba, kan?" sahut Jongin.

"Bukan bodoh," ia menimpali. "Aku dengar dari beberapa teman ada turnamen _online_. Dan yang kutau, hadiahnya cukup besar karena penonton turnamen ini bahkan harus membayar untuk menyaksikannya," Chanyeol nyengir dan kedua sahabatnya itu tampak bingung.

"Kalau ini masalah g _ame online_ , aku mundur," sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, menegakkan tubuh dan melihat kedua orang sahabatnya bergantian. "Kalau ini _game online_ , aku tidak akan menawarkan pada kalian," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menilai raut wajah Sehun dan Jongin, kemudian menghembuskan napas ringan. "Ini satu-satunya jalan kita bisa mendapatkan uang dengan cepat,"

"Turnamen apa?" tanya Jongin, terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, ada sedikit keraguan dalam tatapan mata pria itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruh kami menjual diri, kan?" sahut Sehun.

"Idiot," umpat pria itu. "Ini hanya turnamen _online_ yang diadakan setahun sekali oleh sebuah portal web besar dan disponsori oleh perusahaan ternama,"

"Oke, kau bertele-tele," Sehun mulai kesal.

Dengan satu tarikan napas berat, Chanyeol mulai bicara. "Ini turnamen masturbasi secara _online_ ,"

Baik Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Temannya itu memang benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

Turnamen masturbasi _online?_

Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

.

.

"Oke, apa rencanamu?" tanya Jongin saat malam hari sudah menjemput.

"Kita akan mendaftar malam ini juga. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa masuk. Karena aku hanya mendapatkan satu tiket," sahut Chanyeol.

Baik Jongin dan Chanyeol sama-sama menatap Sehun yang sedang mematung di samping mereka sambil menatap layar komputer yang menampilkan form pendaftaran turnamen itu dalam salah satu portal web terkenal –terkenal dalam urusan delapan belas tahun keatas.

Sadar dipandangi, Sehun balas menatap kedua pria itu dengan kerutan di kening. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau yang paling muda," sahut Chanyeol.

"Ini tidak adil," protesnya langsung.

"Apa ada kriteria pemenang?" Jongin bertanya, sementara Chanyeol mulai menggeser layar untuk mencari informasi.

Kening pria itu berkerut dalam. "Pemenang ditentukan dari berapa banyak orang yang melihat. Berapa poin yang mereka dapat melalui tanda suka dari penonton, dan –oh Ya Tuhan, apa ini?" pria itu sedkit mendekatkan wajah ke depan layar komputer, membuat Jongin dan Sehun mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol. "Yang paling bisa bertahan lama," ia melanjutkan. "Ini gila,"

"Sangat gila," sahut Sehun.

"Ini _illegal_ ," balas Jongin.

Ketiga sahabat itu mendadak diam, mereka memikirkan sekarang.

"Jadi," Sehun mulai bicara lagi. "Pesertanya harus merekam adegan itu dan mengupload ke dalam portal web?"

"Bukan," sahut Chanyeol. "Pesertanya akan melakukan siaran masturbasi secara langsung,"

"Gila," balas Jongin. "Dan wajahnya pasti akan tampak kalau tidak diedit,"

Chanyeol menyentuh leher dengan tangannya. "Hanya sebatas ini, tidak lebih. Lagipula, pendaftarannya juga menggunakan anonim. Bahkan pengiriman hadiah uang tunai juga bukan melalui transfer tapi melalui paket. Mulai terdengar masuk akal, kan?"

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Identitasnya pasti aman," tambah Chanyeol, seolah ia sedang mempromosikan sebuah barang kepada calon pembeli. "Jadi, siapa diantara kita yang akan menjadi pesertanya?"

"Siapa yang paling panjang?" sahut Sehun.

"Jangan membicarakan ukuran, bodoh," balas Jongin kesal. "Apa kau bahkan pernah membandingkan milik kita?" dan Sehun menggelengkan kepala sambil nyengir.

"Masalahnya adalah siapa yang paling bisa bertahan lama," Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Kau ingin melakukan uji coba atau bagaimana?" Sehun mulai kesal juga, tapi kerutan di kening pria itu menandakannya sedang berpikir keras.

"Uji coba, pantat kuda. Apa kau pikir kita akan memasang _timer_ selama masturbasi bersama-sama?" dengus Jongin. "Itu ide bodoh dan kita kehabisan waktu, pilih secara adil saja," baik Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama memandangi pria berkulit tan itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Gunting batu kertas," ucapnya.

"Oke," keduanya menyetujui. "Gunting batu kertas,"

Sunyi.

"Sial,"

"Yeaaah," teriak Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan, meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil dan berpelukan erat –ya, terlihat menjijikkan memang.

Sementara Sehun mulai merutuki nasibnya, memandangi jemarinya sendiri yang terkepal sementara kedua tangan temannya terbuka lebar.

"Kalian tidak mengerjaiku, kan?" ucap Sehun kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Jongin.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Sehun," balas Chanyeol dengan tawa renyah. "Masa depan kita ditentukan oleh kejantananmu,"

"Sial,"

.

.

Satu hal bodoh yang pernah Sehun sesali dalam hidup adalah kenapa ia harus bertemu Chanyeol dan Jongin. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan otak kotor dan nyaris rusak milik kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal bodoh dan gila bersama-sama sebelumnya.

Tapi ini yang paling parah.

Jadi disinilah Sehun, malam keesokan hari setelah pendaftaran turnamen sialan itu, duduk menghadap komputernya dengan kamera yang sudah Chanyeol atur hingga hanya mengambil gambar dari leher hingga bagian bawah tubuh separuh telanjang Sehun. Dalam hati ia masih saja merutuki kebodohannya, tapi sudah terlambat untuk mundur.

"Kau yakin wajahku tak terlihat?"

Jongin mengangguk yakin, melihat layar komputer yang menampilkan gambaran tubuh separuh telanjang Sehun. "Selama kau tak menundukkan kepala, wajahmu akan tetap tertutupi,"

"Oke," bisik Sehun, mulai gugup sekarang.

"Dengar," Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada kedua bahu Sehun, menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan pandangan mata serius. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus memenangkan ini,"

Pria itu mendesah ringan, menyentak tangan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. "Aku berusaha, oke?" ia mulai kesal, sementara kedua sahabatnya itu menahan tawa. "Kalau aku menang, aku hanya akan membayar sewa apartemen dan uang kuliah kalian saja. Sisanya, itu milikku,"

"Tentu saja," sahut Jongin cepat.

"Baiklah, Oh Sehun. Sepuluh menit sebelum pertunjukan," Chanyeol menunjuk jam dinding kamar Sehun dengan dagunya yang runcing.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar banyak orang yang menonton?" Sehun mulai terdengar putus asa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Mendesahlah," balas Jongin dengan tawa keras.

"Brengsek,"

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengendalikan tawa, tapi pria itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. "Mereka akan menuliskan komentar saat melihat siaran langsung, usahakan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu,"

"Apa mungkin ada yang mengenali suaraku?"

Jongin mendecih malas. "Ada ribuan orang diluar sana yang bersuara mirip denganmu,"

"Oke," Sehun berusaha menenangkan diri, melirik kedua orang sahabatnya yang beranjak keluar. "Dan kalian akan pergi?"

"Tentu," Chanyeol setengah berteriak dari balik pintu kamar Sehun. "Kami tidak biasa mendengar suara desahan pria. Itu menggelikan,"

"Sial,"

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan napas beberapa kali sementara kamera di depannya mengedip-kedipkan warna merah sebagai tanda menyala. Dan tubuh telanjang Sehun sudah terpampang di layar sekarang –dan juga terpampang pada banyak layar-layar manusia diluar sana.

 _Ini gila._

Sehun hanya duduk mematung dengan tubuh telanjang, memandangi layar komputer yang bergerak-gerak cepat menampilkan beberapa komentar dari orang-orang yang melihat siaran langsungnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menelan ludah.

"Hai semua," ucap Sehun dengan suara berat karena gugup.

Dan chat itu menggila, bergerak naik dengan cepat, ia melihat angka-angka yang menunjukkan jumlah penontonnya untuk saat ini dan sedikit berdecak kagum karena itu.

 _Di dunia ini masih banyak orang kurang kerjaan dan melihat adegan seorang pria masturbasi secara langsung di internet._

 _Gila._

"Oh, aku tak bisa menyebutkan namaku," ucap Sehun membalas salah satu komentar itu, ia tertawa renyah, matanya berusaha membaca tulisan-tulisan yang bergerak cepat. "Oke, akan dimulai saat kalian siap," tambahnya.

 _Persetan._

 _Ini sudah terlanjur basah._

Dan Sehun sempat terbelalak saat ada pertanyaan menggelitik seperti berapa panjang kejantanannya, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk ejakulasi, sampai pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh mengenai hubungan seksual.

 _Sopan sekali, mereka._

"Aku tidak pernah mengukur panjang kejantananku," ucap Sehun, menjawab pertanyaan serupa yang masuk secara bersamaan dan dalam jumlah banyak. "Sepertinya cukup lama untuk ejakulasi," sahutnya, terkekeh geli.

Ia memang sungguh geli saat mengatakan itu.

"Oke, kita mulai," ucap Sehun, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menyapukan tangannya sendiri di atas kejantanannya.

Dengan udara dingin yang menerpa kulit telanjangnya, sentuhan tangan sendiripun bisa membuat pria itu merinding tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seperti bangun, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai mengeras.

Oke, keras diwaktu-waktu singkat bukan awal yang baik. Sehun tak boleh terlalu cepat menyelesaikan ini. Mungkin jika ia gugup hanya akan mempercepat ejakulasinya. Sehun harus tenang meskipun kejantanannya menegang.

"Oke, sambil berusaha menyelesaikan ini, mungkin aku bisa sedikit menjawab pertanyaan dari kalian," tanpa sadar, suaranya terdengar lebih berat. Tangannya masih bergerak naik turun perlahan, Sehun mulai mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Oppa, berapa kali kau melakukan hubungan seks?" ucapnya membaca salah satu pertanyaan. "Itu, ugh, entahlah, beberapa kali, aku tak sempat menghitung," ia meleguh kasar, tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak lebih cepat.

Sehun ingin menahan ini agar bisa bertahan lebih lama, tapi seolah tangannya tak mau mendengarkan otak dan kata hatinya.

Pikirannya sudah meliar.

"Apa kau seorang gay?" ia kembali membaca pertanyaan. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri," tanpa sadar, bibir pria itu meloloskan satu desahan ringan, jemarinya mulai meraba bagian bawah kejantanannya dengan lembut.

 _Sial._

 _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melakukan ini?_

"Oke, selanjutnya. Apa kau pernah menghilangkan keperawanan seseorang, Oppa?" Sehun tampak berpikir, mengabaikan kenikmatan yang tersalur dari ujung kejantanannya. "Hmm, aku tidak ingat. Mungkin kalian bersedia kuubah dari gadis menjadi wanita?" ucapnya dengan tawa geli.

 _Sial, aku benar-benar bisa gila._

Dan chat itu semakin menggila, Sehun bahkan nyaris tak bisa membaca tulisan-tulisan yang bergerak naik sangat cepat. Ia bersyukur ucapan kotornya disukai oleh orang-orang berotak rusak yang menonton siaran langsungnya.

"Aku punya teman dengan suara sepertimu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk meleguh lagi, menggerakkan tangannya sedikit lebih cepat. "Yah, sepertinya aku memang temanmu," sahutnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Bentuk badanmu bagus sekali," Sehun mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku melakukan olahraga," sahutnya asal. "Staminamu akan semakin bagus jika rajin berolahraga. Dan membentuk tubuh seperti ini bukan perkara sulit,"

Masih berusaha menggendalikan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak bergerak lebih cepat, Sehun berusaha tidak membuat suara desahan. Masturbasi di depan orang banyak saja sudah memalukan, apalagi mendesah karena sentuhan sendiri.

 _Oh tidak._

"Apa kau pernah menelan spermamu sendiri?" _apa-apaan ini._ "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu, tidak, aku tak pernah menelan sperma siapapun, termasuk milikku sendiri," sahut Sehun, mulai menyesal mengapa ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apa kalian tidak bosan melihatku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara nyaris habis.

Jemarinya meremas tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, bergerak naik turun dengan tempo yang mulai cepat.

"Rasanya ini, uh, sudah lama sekali," ucapnya sedikit terbata. "Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa menit berlalu?" Sehun meleguh lagi dengan mata sedikit terpejam, pandangannya sudah tidak fokus menatap layar. Pria itu mulai merasakan napas yang berantakan dan juga sengatan-sengatan kecil di pusat tubuhnya.

"Oppa, itu semakin membesar," dan Sehun tertawa saat membacanya. "Ya, mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi," jawabnya, mencoba untuk tidak mendesah lagi. "Apa siaran orang lain sudah berakhir?" tanya Sehun.

Dan ia mulai mendapatkan jawaban-jawaban yang hampir sama.

Sehun tak lagi peduli, entah ia harus menang atau kalah dalam turnamen sialan ini, Sehun tak ambil pusing. Satu yang jelas, sekarang, gairahnya nyaris memuncak.

Pria itu tak bisa mengendalikan suara erangan dan desahannya sendiri, tak bisa mengendalikan tangannya yang bergerak lebih cepat diatas kejantanannya sendiri. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya yang mulai pening kebantalan kursi, bibirnya terbuka lebar mengatur napas, dan matanya terpejam erat.

Persetan dengan semua orang yang melihat –yang secara teknis sudah ia abaikan, Sehun hanya ingin menyelesaikan hasrat yang sudah lama tertahan.

Dalam otak imajinasi liarnya, Sehun mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Lekuk tubuh wanita yang selalu menghiasi layar komputernya. Suara desahan wanita yang dalam film dewasa terakhir yang ia lihat, memenuhi otak Sehun.

Dan itu semakin mendorong gairahnya yang nyaris meledak-ledak.

 _Ini gila._

 _Dan nikmat._

 _Ya Tuhan._

"Sial," Sehun mengerang, menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang menegang. "Brengsek," umpatnya dengan desahan kasar saat pelepasannya datang.

Sehun sedikit terhentak-hentak diatas kursinya, mendesah kasar bersamaan dengan air mani yang masih saja berlomba-lomba keluar dari kejantanannya. Pria itu berusaha mengeluarkan semua, sambil harus menahan desahan dan mengatur napas yang hampir habis.

Sehun memang pernah menyentuh diri sendiri sebelumnya, tapi sensasi seperti ini baru kali pertama ia rasakan –masturbasi sambil ditonton banyak orang.

 _Ini benar-benar gila._

Mengakhiri siaran langsungnya, Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan napas yang masih berantakan. Membiarkan orang-orang disana masih saja mengetikkan banyak hal, pria itu sudah mematikan kamera, kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Merutuki dosa yang baru saja ia buat.

.

.

"Kau gila. Aku tak akan pergi," Sehun nyaris menjerit pada kedua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi kau harus mengambil hadiahnya sendiri, Sehun," debat Chanyeol.

Ya, siaran langsungnya tiga hari yang lalu sudah menunjukkan hasil. Sehun memenangkan itu dengan semua klasifikasi, ia menang mutlak. Hanya saja, masalah datang. Pihak sponsor mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus mengambil sendiri hadiah dari mereka.

Yang bodohnya, itu adalah sponsor tunggal.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menyuruhku menjadi bintang porno?" rengek Sehun.

"Itu malah cita-citaku, bercinta dengan gadis cantik dan dibayar," sahut Jongin, dan pria pucat itu memukul kepala teman berotak kotornya kuat-kuat.

"Kau hanya perlu pergi ke perusahaan itu, bertemu dengan pimpinan mereka, dan memberikan bukti pesan dalam e-mail yang menyatakan kau menang, lalu mereka akan memberikan hadiahnya. Mudah, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana jika mereka menyebarkan wajahku?"

"Demi Tuhan, kita bisa menuntutnya kalau itu terjadi," debat Chanyeol dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Intinya, kau hanya perlu pergi kesana dan mengambil hadiah itu, Sehun. Sesederhana itu," tambah Jongin.

"Sederhana kau bilang," pria itu mendengus sebal. "Itu perusahaan apa?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, memandangi Jongin dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan, membuat Sehun menatap keduanya bingung.

"Perusahaan kondom," sahut Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila," Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Kalian membuatku terjebak dalam dunia ini terlalu dalam,"

Chanyeol dan Jongin sama-sama tertawa ringan. "Bayangkan saja keuntungannya, Sehun," ucap Jongin, terdengar menenangkan. "Siapa tau mereka menawarimu menjadi bintang iklan produk perusahaan itu,"

"Dan akan membuat kejantananku _go international_? Kau gila,"

"Itu tidak buruk," Chanyeol menyahut sambil menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Mungkin sebenarnya turnamen ini adalah audisi untuk mencari model,"

"Otak kalian rusak,"

Kedua orang pria itu hanya menahan tawa melihat Sehun yang tamapk kesal sekarang.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Setelah bertemu dengan resepsionis di depan, mengatakan sudah membuat janji dengan Direktur Utama, Sehun akhirnya berhasil masuk dalam ruangan pemimpin perusahaan itu.

Ia duduk diam, menunggu sementara resepsionis cantik di depan mengatakan sang Direktur sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan klien dan akan selesai dalam lima menit.

Sebenarnya Sehun malu, tentu saja. Direktur perusahaan itu adalah seorang wanita. Apalagi alasannya datang kemari sangat memalukan. Sehun hanya berharap wanita itu tidak menonton siaran langsungnya tiga hari yang lalu.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sehun cepat-cepat berdiri dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia nyaris lupa menutup mulut saat melihat sosok menakjubkan yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

Direktur itu masih sangat muda, mungkin seusianya. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan lekukan sempurna dan wajah luar biasa cantik. Rambut _brunette_ -nya terikat rapi keatas, sementara kacamata menghiasi wajah mugilnya. Wanita itu menggunakan rok ketat selutut dengan kemeja berwarna gelap yang mencetak lekuk tubuhnya dengan baik.

Coccok sekali.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sehun menelan ludah kasar.

"Tuan Oh?" tanya wanita itu, sedikit berjalan dan mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan, membuat Sehun menyalaminya dengan kaku. Sang wanita tersenyum, begitupula dengannya.

"Senang bertemu dengamu, Mrs. Xi,"

"Panggil Luhan saja, aku masih muda," sahut wanita itu menarik tangannya dari Sehun dan terkekeh ringan. Ia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk kembali duduk sementara jantung pria itu mulai meliar.

Ia gugup sebenarnya.

"Ah, aku Oh Sehun," ucapnya, merasa bodoh, baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia belum memperkenalkan diri.

Luhan tertawa sedikit. "Ya, Sehun. Sekertaris Lee sudah mengatakan namamu tadi di depan," balasnya.

Satu yang Sehun tau dari wanita ini, ia tak terlalu kaku dan cenderung ramah.

"Ah, ya itu, tentu saja,"

 _Apa yang kukatakan, bodoh._

 _Oh Sehun bodoh._

Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Maaf untuk kesalahan prosedur pengiriman hadiahnya, sistem kami sempat _error_ beberapa hari lalu. Dan maaf juga sudah menyuruhmu datang kemari,"

Sehun tersenyum canggung, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan yang menakjubkan. "Sama sekali bukan masalah,"

"Oh ya, Sehun. Maaf menanyakan ini, tapi berapa usiamu?"

Sehun sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia sedikit mengernyit sebelum menjawabnya. "Dua puluh dua, Mrs. Xi,"

"Ya Tuhan, panggil Luhan saja. Aku hanya dua tahun lebih tua darimu," wanita itu tertawa lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Sehun sedikit tertawa kikuk. "Maaf aku harus datang saat jam makan siang dan mengganggu waktumu,"

"Oh bukan masalah, aku sedang melakukan diet sekarang," sahut Luhan cepat. "Jadi," wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, matanya menatap Sehun sementara yang dipandangi hanya bisa mengerjap bodoh. "Bisa sedikit bercerita tentang dirimu?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Ya?"

"Hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Sehun. Jika kau tidak keberatan tentu saja,"

"Ah, tidak tidak, tentu saja tidak," ia tergagap. "Aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan berasa dari kota seberang," Sehun nyengir.

"Oh ya? Bagus sekali kau akan segera lulus sebentar lagi,"

"Ya, kuharap begitu,"

Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Sejujurnya, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi," kening Sehun berkerut saat mendengarnya. "Aku melihat siaran langsungmu tiga hari yang lalu,"

Dan Sehun tercekat.

Merasa malu.

Sangat malu hingga wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Ah, itu," ucapnya lirih, menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan mata Luhan.

"Sejak saat itu, tiga hari yang lalu, kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku –ah, bukan kau, hanya tubuh telanjang dan suara desahanmu saja, tentu saja, kejantananmu juga,"

 _Apa dia bilang?_

 _Sial._

 _Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita mengatakan itu dengan lantang._

 _Frontal._

 _Di depan seorang pria normal._

Sehun kehabisan kata dan Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul. "Dan melihat bagaimana kau memandangi tubuhku, berani bertaruh, kau tertarik, kan?"

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

 _Bagaimana dia bisa tau?_

Ya, Sehun memang sudah memikirkan banyak hal tentang wanita di depannya itu. Termasuk jika tubuh Luhan terlepas dari kungkungan pakaian yang menyesakkan. Sehun sangat penasaran dan mulai memainkan imajinasi dalam otak kotornya –yang nyaris rusak karena jarang digunakan untuk berpikir jernih.

 _Sial._

"Ah, itu," Sehun tergagap, benar-benar tak bisa mencari kalimat dalam kepalanya.

Otak udangnya benar-benar sulit diajak kerja sama.

Luhan tertawa renyah, tanpa sadar membuat pria yang sejak tadi mematung itu menelan ludah keras. Wanita itu berdiri untuk menutup tirai ruang kerjanya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kenopnya kearah kanan –menguncinya dari dalam.

"Aku tidak akan mengulur waktu karena jam makan siang sangat singkat," bisik wanita itu dengan suara tipis dan kekehan lembut, ia kembali berjalan kearah Sehun dan melepas sepatu tingginya. "Tapi kau sudah berhasil membuatku penasaran sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Tuan Oh Sehun,"

 _Sial._

 _Apa dia bilang?_

 _Ini gila._

"Mrs. Xi," suara Sehun tercekat, terlebih saat jemari dingin Luhan mulai menelusuri wajahnya yang mungkin sudah semerah udang rebus sekarang.

"Luhan," ia mengoreksi dengan suara yang kelewat merdu. Sehun nyaris mendesah saat Luhan membelai lehernya, membungkukkan badan agar bisa menatap mata Sehun yang berkilat bingung. "Siaranmu beberapa hari yang lalu lama sekali. Apa kali ini kau bisa melakukan dengan cepat? Aku ada rapat setelah jam makan siang,"

"Luhan, aku–,"

"Kau belum pernah bertemu wanita penggila seks sepertiku sebelumnya?" jemari wanita itu menelusuri kemeja Sehun hingga mencapai dada san membuat pola-pola abstrak di atas sana. Perlahan, setengah ragu dan takut, ia menggelengkan kepala. Luhan tertawa lembut. "Padahal kukira kau pria dengan pengalaman luar biasa,"

Tanpa sadar, napas Sehun terdengar memburu saat jemari Luhan bermain-main di atas kemejanya, seolah ingin melepaskan itu dari tubuh Sehun –dan ya, mungkin Luhan memang ingin segera melihat lagi wajah telanjang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin menolak, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucap Luhan.

Sunyi.

Sehun membeku, diam tanpa suara.

Sebenarnya pria itu ingin menjawab tidak menolak ini, tapi ia takut saat membuka mulut, hanya ada desahan yang keluar dari sana. Jadi, pria itu tetap diam, memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan takjub bercampur ngeri.

Untuk kali pertama, Sehun digoda seorang wanita gila yang luar biasa cantik.

Luhan tersenyum saat pria itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuh, jemari mungilnya perlahan menelusuri kemejanya sendiri untuk melepaskan kaitan kanncing berwarna putih dari sana. Sehun menelan ludah kasar, terlebih saat wanita itu meloloskan kemejanya, membuat tubuh sempurnanya terlihat nyata di depan mata Sehun.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, jemari Luhan menarik ikat rambut hingga surai _brunette-_ nya bergerak turun dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar, ia menggoyangkan rambutnya, dan itu hanya membuat adrenalin berpacu cepat dalam tubuh Sehun.

 _Tidak, jangan bodoh, Oh Sehun._

 _Kendalikan dirimu._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Sehun.

Luhan tertawa, sekarang sudah berhasil menyentak rok pendek ketatnya hingga kain berwarna hitam itu meluncur melewati kaki jenjangnya. Sehun terbelalak, lupa cara bernapas dengan benar.

"Itu pertanyaan retoris, Sehun," balas Luhan dengan satu kekehan ringan.

Wanita itu kembali berjalan mendekat, kali ini mendudukkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas pangkuan Sehun. Dan pria itu hanya mematung, tidak beran bergerak banyak. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak gugup jika seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja ia kenal tidak lebih dari lima belas menit sudah menggoyang-goyangkan pantat di atas kejantanannya dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang.

Sehun tidak baik-baik saja.

Hasrat berputar-putar hingga membuatnya pusing, dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain mulai mengeras.

Ia menegang.

"Oh Sehun," panggil Luhan dengan suara berat, ia menarik tangan Sehun yang berada di samping tubuhnya, kemudian membawa tangan kokoh pria itu ke depan dadanya, membuat Sehun meremasnya perlahan, dan mendesah ringan.

 _Maaf aku harus berbuat dosa, Tuhan._

 _Aku tidak sanggup menolak._

Suara desahan Luhan yang terkesan dibuat-buat nyatanya semakin membuat Sehun panas. Ia menahan napas, berusaha mengendalikan tangannya sendiri agar tidak meremas dada Luhan, tapi Sehun tak bisa. Seolah tangan sialan itu tak mau mendengar perintah otaknya. Jadi Sehun tetap melakukannya, tetap meremas dada Luhan hingga wanita itu mengerang dengan suara indah, kepalanya terangkat tinggi-tinggi menikmati sentuhan Sehun.

 _Gila._

 _Ini gila._

"Cium aku, Sehun," pinta Luhan dengan suara sarat permohonan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, juga tidak menolak. Ia meraup bibir Luhan dengan kasar, menciumnya dengan panas, penuh gairah dan tidak sopan. Tak peduli siapa wanita itu, apa jabatannya, meskipun secara teknis Luhan adalah orang asing, Sehun tak peduli.

Ia terlalu bergairah untuk mengendalikan nafsu gilanya.

Tanpa sadar, masih sambil membasahi mulut Luhan dengan lidahnya, jemari Sehun bergerak turun, terus turun hingga menyentuh pusat tubuh Luhan yang setengah basah –yah, wanita itu memang sudah melepaskan celana dalamnya tadi.

 _Gila, kan?_

Luhan mengerang dalam ciuman basah Sehun sementara jemari pria itu perlahan menemukan jalan masuk di bawah sana. "Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun, uh," racaunya.

Ia kehabisan napas dan melepaskan ciuman panas pria itu, sementara Sehun mulai menyesapi leher Luhan dengan kasar, jemarinya sudah menarik dan mendorong tubuh wanita itu di bawah sana. Membuat Luhan terhentak-hentak di atas pangkuannya, membuat Luhan meracau tidak jelas dengan suara desahan berat.

"Sial, Oh Sehun,"

"Kau menakjubkan, Luhan," bisik Sehun, suaranya terdengan berat menahan hasrat.

Luhan mengerang kasar, tubuhnya berkedut-kedut bersamaan dengan gairahnya yang nyaris mencapai puncak. Dengan satu jeritan tertahan, gadis itu melepaskan puncak gairahnya, tepat di atas paha Sehun dan membasahi celana jeans panjang pria itu.

Masih terengah-engah, Luhan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang nyaris lepas. "Sehun, maaf," bisiknya, ia menarik tubuhnya sedikit, melihat celana Sehun yang basah.

Tapi pria itu tersenyum. "Bukan masalah," dan Luhan balas tersenyum. "Kau sudah menggodaku, Mrs. Xi. Kurasa aku tak bisa keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini,"

"Aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalah itu," jemari Luhan bergerak turun untuk membuka kaitan celana Sehun, menarik pria itu sedikit untuk meloloskan celananya. "Wow, aku senang melihatnya lagi," ia menatap kejantanan Sehun dengan pandangan berbinar.

Dan Sehun menahan tawa.

"Berbeda dengan saat siaran langsung?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh, jemarinya menyentuh ujung kejantanan Sehun dan berhasil membuat pria itu menahan leguhan kasar. "Sepertinya sama,"

Luhan hendak menurunkan kepala, tapi Sehun menahan tubuhnya, ia kembali menarik Luhan agar berdiri, matanya menangkap tatapan bingung dari wanita itu. "Aku tidak ingin mengotori wajah cantikmu dengan air mani, Luhan,"

Dan Luhan tersipu malu. " _Gentleman,_ " bisiknya. Ia berdiri, mengikuti kemauan Sehun dan kembali duduk diatas pangkuan pria itu. "Oke, aku tidak akan melakukannya," Luhan menjilat bibirnya sedikit. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sehun mendesah kasar saat wanita itu dengan sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Biarkan aku membuatmu menyerah, Luhan,"

"Lakukan,"

Sehun tertawa singkat, perlahan menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berdiri, dan membiarkan wanita itu mencari jalan masuknya sendiri. Luhan nyaris menjerit saat tubuh keras Sehun meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Memenuhinya dengan sesak dan nyaris membuatnya mengerang karena sakit.

"Sesakit itukah?" tanya Sehun dengan bodoh, pria itu juga mengernyit, merasakan Luhan yang seolah mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

"Ini bukan kali pertama, oh sial," rengeknya lagi saat ia semakin mendorong kejantanan Sehun masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Wanita itu meringis, berusaha mengatur napas sementara tangan kokoh Sehun mencengkeram pinggulnya. Memenjarakan tubuh Luhan dengan kuasa sekuat baja, membuatnya tak bisa banyak bergerak.

"Berapa waktu yang kupunya sebelum jam makan siang berakhir?"

"Persetan dengan itu, aku bisa membatalkan rapat apapun untukmu,"

Sehun tertawa renyah, sebelah tangannya menampar pantat Luhan, dan membuat wanita itu mengerang tertahan. Umpatan tipis keluar dari bibir berwarna merah muda itu.

"Kau jalang sekali," bisik Sehun.

"Ya, senang mendengarnya," balas Luhan dengan satu kekehan ringan.

Jemari Sehun menelusuri seluruh tubuh Luhan yang telanjang, sementara wanita itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam pangkuannya. "Ya, lakukan, Luhan," bisik Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan.

Luhan menaik turunkan tubuhnya perlahan, dan itu membuat desahannya sendiri terdengar penuh permohonan. Sementara Sehun tertawa renyah, menikmati sensasi menakjubkan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Bibir Luhan terbuka lebar, ia mengatur napas yang berhembus pendek-pendek dan nyaris habis.

Suara erangan dan desahan gadis itu sudah menjadi candu baru bagi Sehun.

Terlalu merdu untuk didengar.

"Sial, Oh Sehun," ia menjerit lagi saat tubuh Sehun seolah memenuhinya dengan sesak. Tubuhnya masih bergerak naik turun dan Sehun membantunya menggerakkan tubuh –masih sambil mencengkeram pinggul wanita itu, Sehun membantu Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Untuk urusan ini, kerja sama mereka luar biasa.

Masih dengan tubuh yang terhentak-hentak di atas pusat tubuh Sehun, Luhan menarik pria itu agar menciumi leher dan dadanya –dan Sehun melakukan apa yang Luhan mau, meskipun tanpa suara, ia mengerti kemauan wanita itu.

Menduduki seorang pria memang bukan keahlian Luhan, tapi ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat rasa penasarannya terhadap kejantanan Sehun terbayar lunas.

Dengan dorongan kuat beberapa kali, Luhan menjeritkan nama Sehun dengan suara lengkingan tinggi. Wanita itu kalah, terengah-engah menikmati pelepasan panas luar biasa yang seolah melumpuhkan seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

Kemudian terkulai lemah di atas bahu lebar Sehun, menghisap udara kuat-kuat dari ceruk leher pria itu.

Sementara pria itu tertawa renyah, mengusap punggung telanjang Luhan yang sedikit basah karena keringat. "Kau menggodaku habis-habisan dan hanya bertahan sesingkat ini?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Sialan, kau membuatku sesak,"

Kekehan Sehun terdengar mengalun, ia menarik tubuh Luhan sedikit, berhasil memekik karena pria itu nyaris membanting Luhan di atas sofa. "Aku belum selesai," ia sedikit menyeringai.

Dan Luhan hanya memutar bola mata kesal.

Sehun kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan satu hentakan kasar dan Luhan harus mengerang menahan nyeri. "Perlahan, Oh Sehun, brengsek," protesnya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya berusaha mengungkung gairah sendiri agar tidak serta merta mendorong Luhan dengan kasar, menyetubuhinya dengan brutal, membuat gadis itu lupa namanya sendiri, tapi Sehun menahan itu.

Luhan mengerang lagi sat Sehun benar-benar memenuhinya dengan hangat –dan panas. Membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain pria yang sedang mengerang kasar dan melakukan gerakan tarik ulur di atasnya itu. Luhan sudah lupa namanya sendiri. Dorongan statis dari Sehun di dalam tubuhnya tak membiarkan otaknya bekerja lebih jauh lagi.

Akal sehatnya terbakar habis.

Terlebih bibir Sehun bermain-main di atas puncak dadanya, membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengerangkan desahan tidak jelas sebagai penyalur hasrat.

Luhan tak bisa menemukan dunianya sekarang.

Ini terlalu indah untuk dinikmati.

Jadi Luhan hanya diam sementara Sehun masih menyentaknya dengan cepat dan sesak, ia membuka mulut untuk mengerangkan nama pria itu, membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi, dan membiarkan Sehun menguasainya lebih dalam lagi.

Ini menakjubkan.

Tempo yang Sehun mainkan begitu sempurna, keras, kasar, dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Bagaimanapun Luhan tau pria itu tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam urusan seks, ia masih sangat mendominasi.

Luhan dapat merasakan deru napas Sehun yang memburu di balik bibirnya, erangan tipis Sehunberbaur dengan suara jeritannya. Dan Luhan tersenyum, ia menarik wajah Sehun mendekat untuk mencium bibirnya, menyusupkan kedua tangan untuk meremas rambut pria itu, menariknya lebih dekat.

Kemeja Sehun basah dan kusut karena remasan tangan Luhan sejak tadi, dan wanita itu tak ingin memperburuk tampilan baju Sehun.

Pria itu masih mendorong lagi, bibirnya terbuka di depan bibir Luhan, suara erangan berat khas pria dewasa terdengar jelas di udara. Masih menghentak-hentak tubuh Luhan yang sudah kehilangan kekuatan, wanita itu berusaha menahan hasratnya yang nyaris memuncak untuk menunggu Sehun selesai.

"Oh Sehun," rengek Luhan dengan suara nyaris habis.

"Sebentar lagi," pria itu mengerang kasar.

Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun yang semakin mendorongnya dengan kasar, semakin memenuhinya dengan sesak. Gadis itu berusaha mencengkeram lebih erat lagi agar Sehun selesai dengan cepat. Dorongan panas berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya, ia mencengkeram kemeja Sehun, berusaha mencari pegangan, karena Luhan tau ia bisa menyerah kapan saja.

Dan jeritan wanita itu terdengar nyaring saat ia merasakan lava panas membakar seluruh tubuhnya dan meleleh keluar. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan pelepasan luar biasanya, kepalanya pening sementara tubuh bagian lainnya menegang.

"Ah, sial," umpat Sehun dengan suara berat, bersamaan dengan itu, ia bisa merasakan Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka, kemudian gairahnya meledak hingga membasahi perut Luhan yang telanjang.

Sehun masih saja berusaha menyelesaikan pelepasannya, sementara Luhan menunggu pria itu selesai dengan cengiran lebar. Kemudian keduanya tertawa renyah saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau gila dan luar biasa keras," bisik Luhan, ia masih terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam erat dan bibir terbuka lebar.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Luhan dan wanita itu terkekeh ringan. "Kau lebih gila, Mrs. Xi,"

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku ada kuliah setelah ini,"

"Ah, begitukah?" Luhan mencoba duduk dan membuka mata. Ia berjalan masih dengan tubuh telanjang menuju meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah _paper bag_ dari sana, kemudian menyerahkan itu pada Sehun. "Ganti baju dan celanamu dengan ini,"

Sehun menerimanya dengan tawa renyah. "Sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkan ini,"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Oh ya, hadiahmu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi wajah Sehun. "Aku akan mengantarnya sendiri ke rumahmu,"

Dan pria itu tertawa. "Kau tau alamatku, kan?"

"Tentu,"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. "Oke, aku akan membelikanmu baju ganti kalau begitu," dan keduanya sama-sama tertawa geli.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OKE INI PWP DENGAN SCENE SEMI-EXPLICIT PERTAMA LOLIPOPSEHUN.**

 **MAAF KALO KEPANJANGAN DAN KURANG PANAS (heater noh panas, haha)**

 **KALO ADA YANG MAU TANYA LANGSUNG TANYA AJA, NANTI DIBIKININ CHAPTER PENJELAS.**

 **Karena belum berpengalaman dibidang PWP, authornya nulis ini sambil geli-geli gimana gitu.**

 **Memang ya, dasarnya lolipopsehun nggak bakat bikin PWP tapi pengen sok-sok-an aja menyalurkan imajinasi kotor. Jadi maaf kalo ini malah terkesan bukan PWP.**

 **Ide awalnya baru didapet kemarin dari FUJOAOI dan mumpung otak kotor lagi jalan jadi langsung bikin deh. Ini diketik dalam sekali duduk jadi maaf kalo kurang ngena adegan-adegannya.**

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya semuanya dikolom review. Kalo memang ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanya aja, sapa tau Author bisa kasih chapter penjelas (satu chapter aja tapi, kutang FF masih banyak)**

 **Oke itu aja, maaf kalo ini tidak memuaskan, kurang panas, dan kepanjangan.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update with my babes** _xiugarbaby, sehooney,_ **and** _baekbeelu._ **Please kindly check their story too~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Uji Coba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dalam rangka ulang tahun Sehun, jadi ini hadiah dari lolipopsehun untuk kalian semua yang ingin cerita ini dilanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyBirthdaySehun**

 **Also, this is HunHan again because I miss them so much.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

"Darimana saja, Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol saat sehun baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria itu hanya mendengus ringan, melirik jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian duduk di meja makan samping Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang mengunyah makanan mereka.

"Kau pikir darimana aku pergi?" balas Sehun kesal.

Jongin tertawa, kembali mengunyah makanannya. "Bersenang-senang dengan tugas kuliah?"

"Apa perlu kalian bertanya," kembali, Sehun mendengus sebal.

Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan pria yang lebih muda dari mereka itu. Yah, mereka berdua sudah sering dan nyaris bosan mendengar keluhan Sehun. Tentu saja, untuk otak setumpul itu, pasti sulit bagi Sehun menyelesaikan semua tugas kuliahnya.

"Oh ya, mereka sudah mengirim hadiahnya," ucap Chanyeol, mendadak saja membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuh dan memandangi pria itu dengan kerutan dalam di kening.

"Mereka sudah mengirimnya?" seolah tak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, pria itu menanyakannya lagi.

"Kenapa tampak terkejut sekali?" tanya Jongin, kali ini sama bingungnya.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengingat ucapan Luhan tadi siang –ya, Luhan, gadis yang menggodanya habis-habisan. Luhan bilang akan mengantarkan hadiahnya secara langsung, tapi kenapa malah mengirimkannya melalui rekening bank.

 _Aneh sekali._

"Mereka mengirim semua hadiahnya?" ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Semua. Bahkan mereka tidak memotong biaya pajak,"

"Coba saja cek rekeningmu," sahut Jongin acuh.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, tanpa sadar dalam hati kecewa. Tentu saja, ia berharap bertemu lagi dengan Luhan saat gadis itu mengantar hadiahnya secara langsung. Hanya bertemu, yah, meskipun Sehun dalam hati berharap hal lain.

Dan ia agak menyesal tidak meminta alamat atau nomor untuk menghubungi Luhan.

Sehun bisa saja mengunjungi kantor gadis itu, tapi ia tak punya alasan kuat untuk bertemu. Bukankah urusannya dengan Luhan sudah selesai sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun menghela napas berat dan itu membuat kedua orang sahabatnya memandanginya dengan bingung, lagi-lagi tak bisa membaca pikiran pria berwajah pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau tampak kusut sekali, Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Sama dengan pria itu, Jongin juga memandangi Sehun dengan bingung. Mereka berpikir seharusnya Sehun senang karena masalah keuangan sudah selesai, tapi kenapa pria itu malah tampak sedih sekarang.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba saja, dan itu membuat baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Sehun.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sepertinya kau tampak tidak cerah," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi kupikir mungkin saja kau menyesal sudah mengikuti kompetisi itu,"

Sehun tersenyum ringan. "Tidak, aku tidak menyesal," balasnya singkat, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi masih dengan langkah gontai.

Meninggalkan dua orang sahabatnya yang masih bingung dengan tingkah pria itu.

 _Ada apa dengan Sehun?_

.

.

Sehun menggeliat malas, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun sebenarnya, tapi perutnya yang berbunyi tak memberinya pilihan lain selain bangun dan mencoba tetap hidup dengan makan. Ini akhir pekan, jadi pasti Sehun harus menyiapkan makannya sendiri. Yah, biasanya Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati memasak, tapi di akhir pekan, kedua orang sahabatnya itu pasti sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan tidak penting di kampus.

Keduanya memang sudah gila dengan meluangkan waktu berharga akhir pekan untuk acara kegiatan kampus.

Baru saja Sehun duduk sambil menikmati kopi paginya setelah mandi, suara bel rumahnya yang berdengung nyaring mau tak mau membuatnya beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Sungguh, Sehun akan mengutuk siapa saja yang mengganggu waktu akhir pekannya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang melalui _intercom_ , Sehun membuka pintu dan pria itu langsung membulatkan mata saat melihat siapa yang datang. Sehun sampai harus mengusap mata beberapa kali karena tak mempercayai pengelihatannya sendiri.

"Hai, Sehun. Apa kabar?" ucap gadis mungil itu, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun yang masih tampak seperti melamun.

Pria itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah sama sekali, ia hanya memandangi gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan takjub yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum, mengangkat bahu acuh sambil menggoyang-goyangkan plastik putih besar yang ia bawa. "Merindukanku?" ia nyengir. "Aku hanya mengantarkan hadiah tambahan," ucapnya saat Sehun masih saja tampak melamun seperti orang bodoh.

Sehun mengernyit. "Hadiah tambahan?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat, senyum lebarnya mengembang. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian dengan bodoh menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. "Ah ya, masuklah,"

Sambil tertawa-tawa kecil, gadis itu masuk, kemudian bibir mungilnya bedecak kagum. "Wah, kau tinggal di tempat yang bagus," bisik gadis itu sambil masih mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh rumah Sehun.

"Tidak terlalu bagus,"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak," bisik Sehun, pria itu berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambilkan Luhan minuman dingin. "Aku tinggal dengan dua orang teman,"

"Ah, benarkah? Temanmu wanita?"

Sehun tertawa renyah, memberikan satu gelas air dingin pada gadis itu. "Semuanya pria," ia mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Hanya saja, tempatmu ini bersih sekali,"

"Ya, salah satu temanku memang penggila bersih-bersih," dan Sehun membayangkan wajah Chanyeol saat mengatakan hal itu. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala ringan, tidak berkomentar lagi. "Ah ya, aku sudah terima hadiahnya. Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama, Sehun. Itu kan sudah hakmu," balas gadis itu, kembali meminum air putihnya.

Dan Sehun menelan ludah kasar saat melihat bagaimana bibir berwarna merah Luhan melingkupi pinggiran gelas. Dalam otak kotornya, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana jika kejantanannya yang menggantikan pinggiran gelas beruntung itu. Sehun sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana tekstur dan rasa bibir Luhan yang memabukkan, ia bisa mengingat semua rasanya dengan benar.

Bibir mungil itu luar biasa cantik.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lihat?" suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunan kotor Sehun, gadis itu memandangi gelas ditangannya bergantian dengan wajah Sehun.

Pria itu berdeham gugup, menelan ludah kasar saat pandangannya matanya bertemu dengan mata jernih Luhan. "Tidak ada," sahutnya.

"Kau aneh sekali,"

"Entahlah," pria itu berbisik, duduk perlahan di samping gadis yang sedang memandanginya bingung itu. "Ngomong-ngomong ada urusan apa datang kemari?"

Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu, ia sedikit merengut. "Memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungimu?"

"Bukan begitu, Luhan," sahut Sehun cepat-cepat. "Aku senang kau datang, tentu saja. Kukira kau tidak akan mengunjungiku karena, ya kau tau, hadiahnya sudah dikirim,"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kubilang aku membawa hadiah tambahan," ia mengambil kantung plastik putih besar yang dibawanya sejak tadi, kemudian nyengir.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tau kan aku bekerja di perusahaan ayahku?" Sehun mengangguk ringan. "Kemarin aku lupa memberikan ini padamu,"

Luhan mengulurkan plastik besar itu pada Sehun dan dengan kerutan dalam dikening, pria itu membukanya. Dan Sehun membuka mulut lebar-lebar saat membuka bungkusan itu. Demi Tuhan, Sehun tak mengira hadiah tambahan yang Luhan berikan akan seperti ini.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik pria itu, takjub saat tangannya mengambil bungkusan besar dari balik plastik putih itu.

Luhan menahan tawa. "Ini produk perusahaan kami,"

"Dan kau memberikan sebanyak ini?"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu acuh sambil nyengir. "Ini produk baru yang masih harus kami kembangkan. Jadi–,"Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajah kearah Sehun. "Sepertinya semuanya butuh uji coba,"

"Uji coba, kau bilang?" pria itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau ingin aku mencoba semua ini, Luhan?"

"Ya, ini demi perusahaan juga,"

Sehun menelan ludah kasar. "Mungkin butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk memakai semua ini dan Ya Tuhan, kau pikir aku meniduri banyak gadis setiap malam?" Sehun mulai kesal saat membalik-balikkan beberapa kotak kondom.

"Aku tidak keberatan datang setiap malam,"

"Tunggu dulu," bisik Sehun, sedikit menarik tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang. "Apa maksudnya kita harus mencoba semua ini?" Sehun mengangkat bungkusan itu ke atas, menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

Gadis itu nyengir. "Kau tak mau?"

"Ah, bukan begitu," sahut Sehun. " _Well,_ jujur saja aku tidak begitu suka,"

"Denganku?"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Bukan, Luhan," ia mengusapkan jemarinya, merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku tidak suka memakai, _well,_ pengaman," pria itu nyengir.

Luhan terkikik geli. "Kenapa begitu?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Kau tau kan," ia berhenti sebentar. "Itu sesak dan tidak nyaman,"

Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu, "Sayang sekali," bisiknya. "Apa kedua temanmu suka menggunakan kondom? Aku bisa meminta mereka melakukan uji coba kalau begitu,"

Sehun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kau kan belum kenal mereka,"

"Aku juga belum mengenalmu saat menunggangimu beberapa hari lalu,"

Sehun mendesah ringan. "Oke, aku akan memakainya. Uji coba, kan?"

"Ya, uji coba," gadis itu nyengir.

Sementara Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan dan beberapa kotak kondom itu bergantian. Dalam hati berpikir, entah dosa atau bukan sehingga ia harus bertemu dengan gadis gila seliar Luhan.

.

.

"Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Sehun, membuka beberapa kardus kondom sementara Luhan sudah berbaring di atas ranjang Sehun dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam.

"Terserah,"

Sehun membalik-balikkan kotak-kotak itu, membacanya satu persatu. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Sehun belum pernah melihat kondom sebanyak ini dalam hidupnya. Mungkin jika ia menjual ini secara _online_ , Sehun akan mendapat banyak uang.

"Aku tak tau, kau mau ini?" Sehun mengangkat satu buah kotak kondom berwarna hitam.

Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Itu tak ada rasanya," balas Luhan.

Sehun menghampiri gadis itu, kemudian membuka kotak kondom di depan wajah Luhan. "Tapi ini lucu, aku belum pernah melihatnya,"

"Lucu?" Luhan tergelak.

"Lihat saja, ini _glow in the dark_ ,"

"Di supermarket sudah banyak, Oh Sehun,"

"Kau bilang terserah,"

Luhan mendengus malas. "Baiklah, oke. Kita pakai yang itu dulu," Luhan menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk, kemudian meregangkan ototnya yang kaku –melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum memulai _olahraga_ yang sebenarnya.

Sementara Sehun juga mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Berapa kali malam ini?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Setelah menghabiskan seharian untuk bermain-main, aku sedikit lelah," bisik gadis itu.

Dan Sehun mendengus kesal. "Sial, aku menghabiskan seluruh waktu libur akhir pekanku untuk mengantarmu belanja,"

Gadis itu membalas dengan tawa renyah menyenangkan. "Kau sendiri yang bilang mau membelikanku baju saat aku berkunjung, tapi kau belum beli, jadi aku harus beli sendiri,"

"Oke, cukup sudah," balas Sehun sementara gadis itu nyengir. "Buka bajumu, jangan buang waktu lagi. Aku tak tau kapan Jongin dan Chanyeol pulang,"

Luhan merengut kesal, dengan malas membuka celana dalamnya sendiri. "Bagus kalau mereka pulang cepat, lebih baik bermain bersama-sama, kan?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun cepat. "Aku tidak suka main bersama-sama," pria itu sudah membuat tubuhnya sendiri telanjang.

"Wow, aku tak pernah tau kau punya tubuh sebagus itu,"

Sehun tertawa renyah, duduk diatas ranjang samping Luhan. "Kau kan sudah pernah lihat di dalam siaran langsung,"

Jemari mungil gadis itu menelusuri leher hingga perut Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna. "Beda saja, ini lebih nyata,"

Dan pria itu tergelak keras. "Tampak menikmati sekali, Luhan. Kau belum pernah lihat tubuh telanjang seorang pria atau bagaimana?"

"Diam," bentak gadis itu. Sehun masih tertawa sementara Luhan sudah mendorong tubuh pria itu agar terlentang di atas ranjang dan mulai merangkak naik diatasnya.

"Kau akan menaikiku lagi?" btanya Sehun dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk lucu sambil nyengir. "Sepertinya kau suka mengendalikan ya?"

"Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" balasnya, bibir basah gadis itu sudah bergerak menelusuri leher hingga dada Sehun, membuat desahan tertahan pria itu sedikit terdengar.

"Sial," umpatnya saat bibir Luhan menghisapi pinggulnya dengan kuat. "Kenapa bibir mungilmu bisa senakal ini?"

Luhan menahan tawa sementar bibir dan lidahnya mulai membasahi paha dalam Sehun. "Kalau kau memilih kondom rasa apel, kejantananmu mungkin bisa merasakan mulutku juga,"

"Bisa aku berubah pikiran dan memilih rasa apel?"

Luhan menarik wajahnya dari selangkangan Sehun dan menyeringai. "Terlambat, sayang," bisik gadis itu dengan suara berat. "Selalu ada konsekuensi dari setiap pilihan," ia tertawa lagi.

Selesai mengecupi seluruh permukaan tubuh telanjang Sehun, gadis itu mulai duduk diatas paha Sehun, sedikit menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, hingga pusat tubuh Luhan yang basah dan panas menempel. Sehun menelan ludah kasar, imajinasi liarnya mulai membayangkan adegan demi adegan yang pernah Luhan lakukan padanya.

"Mana kemarikan, Sehun," bisik gadis itu, dan Sehun menyerahkan kondom di tangannya. Luhan membukanya, kemudian melirik lampu kamar Sehun. "Ini sudah agak gelap, kan?"

Sehun mengikuti pandangan gadis itu. "Ini sudah paling redup,"

"Oke," balas Luhan, gadis itu merobek bungkusan alumunium foil dengan giginya kemudian meletakkan plastik elastis berbentuk gulungan itu di depan bibir. "Begini cara memasang pengaman yang benar,"

"Apa yang–,"

Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimat saat Luhan memasukkan kejantannya ke dalam mulut –dan berusaha memasangkan gulungan plastik elastis itu agar melingkupi kejantanan Sehun dengan lidahnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan tertahan pria itu, tapi Luhan tak peduli.

"Ya, kau benar, itu cara terbaik," bisiknya dengan suara berat.

Luhan melepaskan mulutnya, kemudian sedikit mengernyit. "Rasanya tidak enak," gerutunya, kemudian berdecak kagum saat melihat hasil karyanya sendiri. "Wah, itu sungguh menyala, Sehun,"

Pria itu tak bisa menahan tawa. "Memang menyala, kau ini bagaimana. Bekerja di perusahaan kondom tapi tidak tau kondom _glow in the dark_ ,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir lucu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk menerima ciuman panas pria itu. Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya gila dengan sentuhan bibir dan lidah. Pria itu selalu mencium dengan panas, terburu-buru, cepat, dan basah hingga membuat napasnya berantakan.

Bibirnya basah karena mulut dan lidah Sehun, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya basah karena gairah.

"Oke, Sehun, berhenti," rengek Luhan, ia menarik bibirnya dari ciuman pria itu dan terengah-engah. "Kau bisa membunuhku jika menciumku seperti itu," dengusnya kesal.

"Maaf," Sehun nyengir. "Kau terlalu manis, sayang,"

"Pembual,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum, ia menarik tubuhnya mundur dan mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh kejantanan Sehun yang menyala sementara ia mulai mencari jalan masuknya sendiri.

"Oke, masukkan," Sehun terkekeh ringan saat melihat gadis itu kepayahan.

"Diam, brengsek," ucap Luhan, kemudian mendesah ringan saat kejantanan Sehun benar-benar sudah memenuhinya dengan sesak. "Sial, Oh Sehun,"

"Sial," desis pria itu dengan kasar, sementara Luhan mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas tubuhnya.

Luhan mengerang kasar saat ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas kejantanan Sehun. Desahan kasar gadis itu terdengar putus asa, dan gerakan tubuhnya mulai tak bisa ia kendalikan sendiri. Sehun mencengkeram pinggul Luhan dengan kuat, berusaha membantu tubuh gadis itu agar naik turun dengan cepat diatas tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun menggeram kasar, mendesahkan nama Luhan keras-keras.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun, kau benar-benar luar biasa," Luhan mulai meracau, ia masih berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat. Napasnya berantakan, matanya terpejam erat, sementara bibirnya terbuka lebar dan kepalanya menengadah tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

Sehun terkekeh ringan memandangi wajah Luhan yang sangat menggoda. Tubuh telanjang gadis itu sedikit mengkilap karena keringat, sementara wajahnya memerah.

"Kau cantik, Luhan," bisik Sehun, masih mencengkeram pinggul gadis itu untuk membantunya bergerak lebih cepat.

"Dan kau luar biasa keras, Oh Sehun, sial,"

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Sehun tertawa renyah, ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu mencengkeram kejantanannya lebih erat lagi, lebih panas dan lebih licin dari sebelumnya. Sehun berusaha membantu Luhan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sendiri, berusaha membuat gadis itu lega.

Dan hanya beberapa saat berlalu, Luhan mengerang kasar. Ia merasakan panas berlomba-lomba turun dari perut menuju pusat tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian panas itu membakar Luhan sepenuhnya. Luhan terguncang, merasakan panas membasahi tubuhnya hingga melingkupi kejantanan Sehun yang masih memenuhinya dengan sesak.

Gadis itu mendesahkan nama Sehun, terengah-engah sementara ia masih berusaha kembali pulih dari pelepasan gairah dahsyatnya. Sementara Sehun menahan tubuh lemas gadis itu agar tidak terkulai jatuh.

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun, memandangi gadis itu dengan kepala miring dan tersenyum lebar.

Luhan menggerutu. "Ya, sial, sudah,"

"Kau masih saja mudah menyerah,"

"Ya, brengsek," ia mendengus kasar.

Sehun mendorong gadis itu kebelakang hingga tautan tubuh mereka terlepas dan suara desahan ringannya terdengar lagi. Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga kepalanya menghadap ke bawah, membuat gadis itu bertumpu pada lutut dan sikunya sendiri.

Sehun menggoda gadis itu di depan pintu masuknya. "Kau bisa mengatasinya, Luhan?"

"Ya, jangan menggodaku, sial. Masukkan saja,"

Sehun menampar pantat gadis itu sedikit keras dan membuatnya mengerang tertahan. "Selalu tidak sabaran,"

Luhan tidak menjawab, gadis itu sibuk mengerang sementara Sehun mendorongnya dengan kasar dari belakang. Pria itu mencengkeram pinggul Luhan kuat-kuat, menarik dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu dengan tempo gila. Sehun mendorongnya dengan kasar, keras, kuat, dan memenuhi Luhan dengan sesak.

Gerakan tarik ulur pria itu bisa membuat Luhan menggila, kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Luhan sudah tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri saat Sehun mendorong kejantanannya lebih cepat dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Lebih keras, Sehun," dan pria itu menampar pantat Luhan sekali lagi dengan kasar. "Sial,"

Sehun masih mendorongnya dengan kasar, terus menuntut Luhan hingga gadis itu nyaris menyerah lagi. Ia tidak berhenti bahkan saat Luhan memekik, mencengkeramnya lebih erat lagi, hingga napas gadis itu terdengar tersengal-sengal, nyaris habis.

Dan luhan memekikkan nama Sehun saat ia menerima pelepasan gairahnya untuk kedua kali. Gadis itu membasahi kejantanan Sehun yang masih bergerak-gerak dengan kasar di dalam tubuhnya. Sungguh, Sehun sama sekali tidak memberinya jeda untuk berhenti sebentar.

Ia mencengkeram pinggul Luhan lebih kuat lagi agar tubuh gadis itu tidak terkulai jatuh ke atas ranjang. Sehun menahannya sementara ia berusaha menyelesaikan hasratnya sendiri, berusaha menyelesaikan pelepasannya yang semakin mendekat.

"Luhan," ia berbisik dengan suara berat, gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman putus asa, kepalanya sudah terkulai lemas sementara tubuhnya masih dipaksa tetap tegang. "Kau yakin produkmu ini tidak akan bocor?"

"Sial," erangnya saat Sehun mendorong lebih cepat. "Jangan meragukan perusahaanku, brengsek,"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku juga tak meragukanmu,"

Sehun mendorongnya lebih cepat, dan Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan pria itu semakin memenuhinya dengan sesak, kemudian tanpa sadar pria itu mencengkeram pinggul Luhan lebih kuat lagi, mendorong lebih keras lagi.

"Oh Sehun," Luhan memekik saat gairahnya terlepas lagi.

"Sialan," ucap Sehun saat pria itu melepaskan semua gairahnya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Pria itu menghentaknya sekali untuk menyelesaikan pelepasannya, kemudian mengecupi punggung telanjang Luhan sebelum melepaskan tautan mereka. Sehun tertawa renyah melihat Luhan yang kehabisan napas di bawah tubuhnya.

"Menikmatinya, Luhan?" pria itu membalikkan tubuh Luhan untuk mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan meskipun itu hanya membuat napas Luhan semakin berantakan.

Luhan mendorong dada pria itu menjauh dan Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka. "Sial, Sehun. Kau bisa membuatku kehabisan napas,"

Sehun tertawa renyah, bertumpu pada lengannya, ia masih berada di atas tubuh Luhan untuk mengecupi leher dan dada gadis itu. "Bagaimana rasa produkmu sendiri?"

Gadis itu terkikik geli, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk melepaskan kondom bekas dari kejantanan Sehun, kemudian menggoyang-goyangnya plastik berisi cairan putih itu di depan wajah Sehun. "Tidak bocor, kan?" ia menyombongkan diri.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Sudah terbukti," balasnya sambil nyengir. "Kau juga sudah terbukti," dan keduanya tertawa renyah. "Bagaimana, kau menyukai teksturnya?"

"Kondomnya lembut dan kau keras. Itu kombinasi sempurna,"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, mengecupi bibir Luhan lagi dengan lembut. "Siap mencoba produk lainnya malam ini, Luhan?"

"Tak bisakah kau memberiku jeda?"

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan tawa keras saat melihat gadis itu memejamkan mata dengan wajah lelahnya.

.

.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Sehun nyaris berteriak dari arah dapur saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Ya, menurutmu bagaimana," itu suara Chanyeol dan Sehun terkekeh rng. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur, Oh Seh –Ya Tuhan, hai," sapa Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan yang tersenyum dari balik wastafel. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Hey," sahut Jongin, memandangi Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenalkan ini Luhan, temanku," ucap Sehun dengan cengiran lebar.

"Teman?" ulang Jongin sambil melirik Luhan yang hanya memakai kemeja panjang milik Sehun tanpa menggunakan celana.

"Ya, teman," Luhan membenarkan.

"Wah, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," ucap Chanyeol, mengulurkan tangan dan Luhan menyambutnya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku baru dua kali bertemu dengan Sehun,"

Dan kedua orang pria itu memandangi Sehun dengan wajah bingung. "Dua kali bertemu, Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol sedikit menggoda temannya itu.

"Kenapa?" gerutu Sehun sebal. "Luhan ini anak pemilik perusahaan yang memberikan hadiah pada kita,"

Chanyeol dan Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. "Wah, aku harus berterima kasih untuk itu,"

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, aku hanya salah satu pegawai biasa. Itu perusahaan ayahku," kembali, gadis itu nyengir.

"Dan kau mengunjungi Sehun sebagai teman?" Jongin sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan itu, ia meringis, takut itu akan menyakiti hati Luhan.

"Luhan datang untuk mengantar hadiah tambahan," jelas Sehun.

"Hadiah tambahan?" ulang Chanyeol, masih bingung.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertawa, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi pria itu berjalan kearah ruang tamu untuk mengambil kantung plastik besar yang Luhan bawa tadi. Masih dipandangi dengan bingung, Sehun mengeluarkan isi kantung itu dan membuat kedua pria di depannya membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

"Luhan menyuruhku melakukan uji coba untuk produk barunya,"

"Sial," bisik Jongin dan Chanyeol nyaris bersamaan.

"Ini terdengar gila, kan?" Luhan nyengir. "Kalian mau uji coba juga?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri sementara Jongin lupa cara menutup mulut. "Men-coba-nya?" tanya Chanyeol tergagap.

Luhan mengangguk semangat sementara Sehun menahan tawa. "Hanya untuk melihat apakah itu bocor atau tidak dan hanya memastikan teksturnya lembut,"

"Kau menyuruh kami mencoba semua kondom ini?" Jongin nyaris tak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri sebenarnya.

Sehun tergelak. "Uji coba, _dude._ Uji coba,"

"Kalian sudah punya pacar?" tanya Luhan. Kedua pria itu mengangguk kaku. "Bagus sekali, kalian bisa pakai semua ini dan melaporkannya padaku,"

Chanyeol dan Jongin kehabisan kata.

"Jongin bilang ingin menjadi bintang film dewasa," ucap Sehun dan Jongin memukul punggung pria itu kuat-kuat.

"Oh ya?" Luhan berbinar-binar.

"Jangan dengarkan dia," sahut Jongin kesal. "Itu cuma bercanda,"

"Kalau kalian mau, perusahaan kami mencari model, loh," Luhan tertawa-tawa lucu saat mengatakannya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Jongin dan Chanyeol mengatakannya bersamaan.

Luhan nyengir, menatap Sehun yang mengangguk ringan. "Kalian hanya akan difoto dari pinggul hingga bawah," ucap Luhan. "Dan uang yang kalian dapat juga lumayan. Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung, sementara pria itu mengangkat bahu acuh. "Coba saja, bukankah kalian ingin mencoba hal gila?" ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan menjadi model kondom, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak ingin kejantananku _go international_ ," bisiknya dan Luhan tertawa renyah. "Aku akan menjadi penguji coba saja,"

"Tuh kan," Luhan menambahkan. "Kalau kulihat, kalian ini memenuhi syarat, kok," gadis itu memandangi tubuh Chanyeol dan Jongin dari atas hingga bawah.

"Memenuhi syarat, kau bilang?" Sehun mencibir. "Kau tau, Luhan, kejantanan mereka kecil," tambahnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mengumpat kesal.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku bisa lihat dulu, kan?"

Refleks, Chanyeol dan Jongin mundur, menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan tangan. "Melihatnya?" Jongin nyaris membulatkan mata.

"Sedikit saja," bisik Luhan. Ia memandangi Sehun sedikit dan pria itu menatapnya bingung.

"Kau akan melihatnya?" tanya Sehun, bingung.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Ya, Sehun. Sedikit saja, kok,"

"Tidak, Luhan. Jangan," sahut Chanyeol, mulai gugup saat Luhan berjalan mendekat.

Luhan menyeret tangan kedua pria itu dan memaksa mereka duduk di sofa. "Tidak akan lama, sebentar saja, kok," ulang gadis itu, berusaha meyakinkan. Ia duduk bertumpu di depan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mulai gugup.

Kedua orang pria itu menelan ludah kasar, menatap Sehun meminta bantuan sementara Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala ringan, raut wajahnya masih bingung.

"Luhan, ini benar-benar ide buruk. Kau tak mungkin kan menelanjangi Chanyeol dan Jongin?" kata Sehun.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sehun. "Aku hanya memeriksanya saja, janji tidak akan menunggangi mereka," ia nyengir.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oke, Luhan. Apa tak bisa orang lain yang memeriksanya?" ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan menggeleng. "Kalian malu?" ragu, Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tak akan membuka celananya,"

Chanyeol dan Jongin baru saja mendesah lega saat Luhan mengatakan hal itu, tapi detik selanjutnya napas keduanya tercekat saat tangan Luhan meraba bagian depan celana mereka. Luhan meremasnya sedikit sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin menahan napas.

"Luhan," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara berat, ia memandangi Sehun dan pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebentar saja," ucap Luhan, masih meremas kejantanan Chanyeol dan Jongin dari balik celana. "Hanya hingga ini sedikit membesar saja," tambah Luhan, kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya –membuat kejantanan Chanyeol dan Jongin membengkak. "Tahan sebentar,"

"Sial," Jongin mendesah tipis.

"Oke, sudah," Luhan melepaskan tangannya sementara kedua orang itu mendesah sebal. Tentu saja, kesal karena gadis itu sudah selesai. "Sepertinya kalian lolos, ukurannya pas, kok. Kalau memang berminat, bisa menghubungiku saja,"

Sehun tertawa, menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berdiri sementara dua orang pria dihadapannya mengatur napas yang mulai berantakan. "Ya, kalian bisa kerja paruh waktu," tambah Sehun.

Pria itu menarik Luhan menuju lantai atas. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyol dan Jongin," Luhan nyaris berteriak saat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Luhan, aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

"Ya, kau sudah bicara," bisik gadis itu, mengalungkan tangan ke leher Sehun dan naik dalam gendongannya. BIbirnya mengecupi bibir Sehun sekilas, melumatnya dengan lembut dan pria itu duduk di atas ranjang masih dengan Luhan diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku serius," bisiknya dari balik bibir Luhan.

"Ya, sayang. Katakan saja,"

Sehun mendesah ringan. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku saja?"

Luhan mengernyit, menarik wajahnya untuk melihat pria itu. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja," Sehun tidak lanjut bicara.

"Kau takut aku akan menunggangi Jongin dan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan. Pria itu tampak ragu, tapi samar ia mengangguk ringan.

"Ya, Luhan," ia menundukkan kepala, merasa bodoh dan malu sekarang.

Alih-alih menertawai Sehun, gadis itu malah memeluk Sehun erat-erat. "Ya, aku mau, Sehun," ucapnya ringan.

"Serius?" Sehun menarik gaids itu dari pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk ringan. "Agar aku tidak menyentuh Jongin dan Chanyeol, kan?"

"Luhan, serius," gerutunya.

Gadis itu tergelak, mengecupi bibir Sehun beberapa kali. "Ya, aku serius. Aku mau, Sehun. Tapi apa kau pikir ini tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Kau bahkan menunggangiku saat pertama kali bertemu,"

"Ah ya, kau benar,"

"Kurasa kita cocok, Luhan,"

Luhan mengernyit. "Cocok?"

"Sama-sama gila,"

Dan keduanya hanya tertawa renyah, mungkin selanjutnya, Sehun akan mendengar suara desahan Luhan hingga pagi menjemput.

Mengabaikan kedua orang temannya di bawah sana yang mungkin sedang tersiksa sekarang.

 _Masa bodoh._

.

.

 **FIN (2)**

.

 **.**

 **#happySehunday**

 **KOK DILANJUT SIH? GATAU AH KENAPA INI DILANJUT!**

 **Jangan tanya apakah ada FIN (3) hahaha**

 **Aslinya ini FF udahan tapi sayang kalo distop disini jadi dilanjut dalam rangka ulang tahun Sehun. Hari ini update barengan kaka DEARLU09 tersayang. Check debut PWP dia ya. Emang dalam rangka hari ulang tahun Sehun ini, kami berdua lagi pengen ngasih kado PWP HunHan hahahaha.**

 **Also, ini juga buat kaka-kaka di bawah naungan grup** _ **extrakulikuler**_ **ARTHUR KIM, HUNHANSLAYS, BEIBIEXOL, XIUGARBABY, PARKD. Nih buat kalian semua, udah ada kondom** _ **glow in the dark**_ **-nya, kan?**

 **Udah itu aja.**

 **Kalian yang baca ini WAJIB review kalo enggak awas aja ya! Nanti dikirimin Luhan kondom ke rumah kalian baru tau rasa HAHAHA**

 **Maaf kalo ini kurang panas karena lolipopsehun masih baru belajar bikin PWP.**

 **Yaudah, jangan lupa komen ya.**

 **Makasih.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.** _ **Trial**_

.

.

"Kubilang juga apa, kalian tampak menakjubkan," Luhan setengah berteriak dari sudut ruangan yang dibalut nuansa putih terang.

Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangan beberapa kali dan berjalan dengan cepat ke tengah ruangan penuh cahaya lampu. Di depan sana, dua orang pria nyaris telanjang sedang berdiri dengan canggung, berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang terpancar jelas di wajah mereka.

Dua orang pria itu, Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi gadis cantik dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan mata bingung. Keduanya bertukar pandang, meminta penjelasan tanpa suara, tapi juga tak menemukan jawaban.

Sedangkan mereka sudah terjebak dalam perangkap Luhan. Setelah sebelumnya menolak tawaran untuk menjadi model iklan kondom –meskipun Luhan menawari mereka uang yang sangat banyak, tapi itu tetap saja tidak rasional, Jongin dan Chanyeol menolaknya dengan tegas.

Pada awalnya.

Hingga akhirnya, siang ini, seperti yang sudah gadis mungil bermulut manis itu katakan, ia hanya memberikan _trial_ untuk keduanya. Chanyeol dan Jongin tak mengerti apa yang gadis itu maksud sebenarnya. Mereka pikir Luhan hanya akan mengajaknya keliling kantor untuk kunjungan bisnis seperti biasa.

Mengingat, gadis itu hanya ingin menunjukkan seperti apa isi perusahaan yang dikelola keluarganya.

Tawaran menggiurkan itu ternyata jebakan untuk kedua orang yang sudah masuk terlalu dalam pada perangkap Luhan.

Tak lama setelah kunjungan kantor yang harusnya menyenangkan, Luhan sudah menyeret keduanya dalam sebuah studio foto, lengkap dengan beberapa orang yang bersiap mengambil foto mereka. Bahkan beberapa orang gadis dengan tidak sopan melepas seluruh pakaian Chanyeol dan Jongin hingga mereka hanya berdiri menggunakan celana dalam saja.

Sungguh, ini tidak sopan.

Sementara Luhan berdiri mengamati dengan tatapan wajah puas dari sudut ruangan sejak tadi sementara seorang pria berambut pirang menyuruh Jongin dan Chanyeol untuk berpose sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Demi apapun, kedua pria itu belum pernah melakukan pemotretan apapun, dan untuk kali pertama dalam hidup, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Sementara Luhan mengamati hasil foto melalui layar besar sambil beberapa kali mengoceh tentang ini itu, Jongin dan Chanyeol berusaha mencari apapun untuk tubuh nyaris telanjang mereka. Ya, untuk ukuran laki-laki normal, nyaris telanjang dan dijadikan objek foto, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Luhan menepukkan tangannya dengan keras satu kali dan suaranya membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Jongin dan Chanyeol berhenti berusaha menutupi diri sendiri dengan handuk, mereka juga menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lebar menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dipahami.

Gadis itu tampak sangat menggebu-gebu, ada sorot mata mengerikan dari balik manik rusanya.

"Jongin dan Chanyeol," ia seolah mendendangkan nama itu dengan suaranya yang merdu. "Kalian hanya sedikit kaku,"

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertukar pandang, keduanya ingin merutuk, ingin membantah, berharap bisa menjeritkan ribuan umpatan untuk hal ini, tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang bsia keluar dari mulut mereka untuk mewakili kekesalan ini.

"Aku tau kalian tak menginginkan ini, tapi setidaknya kita harus lihat jika hasilnya maksimal,"

Luhan berjalan mendekat, sebelah tangannya menyentak handuk yang sejak tadi keduanya gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh –terlebih alat vital yang seolah tercetak sempurna. Baik Jongin dan Chanyeol kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara.

Baru pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang luar biasa gila.

"Luhan, kau tau kan, kami tidak ingin melakukan ini," Jongin mendebat, sebelah tangan masih berada di bawah perutnya untuk menutupi tubuh sendiri.

Luhan hanya tertawa, tak peduli dengan celotehan protes pria itu. Ia hanya mengisyaratkan beberapa orang untuk mematikan lampu yang begitu menyilaukan di atas kepala mereka.

"Aku tau,"

"Nyaris telanjang di depan banyak orang benar-benar buruk, Luhan," tambah Chanyeol, memotong ucapan yang masih akan keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan.

Gadis itu tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, kemudian memutar tubuh menghadap beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu. Ia menegakkan tubuh mungilnya, kemudian menepukkan tangan beberapa kali meminta perhatian.

"Oke, teman-teman. Waktunya istirahat, sampai jumpa setelah jam makan siang," ia nyaris berteriak dan beberapa orang tampak berseru semangat menikmati masa libur singkat mereka. "Kalian bisa keluar, aku tidak keberatan membersihkan beberapa sampah," ia nyengir.

Dan seluruh orang yang ada disana menjawab dengan seruan semangat, Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. Ia membiarkan orang-orang mulai keluar ruangan sementara memberikan kembali handuk pada Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Oke, kita perlu membicarakan ini," ucap gadis itu, memulai.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Semuanya. Pekerjaan ini," Luhan tersenyum manis, menggeser tiga kursi dan mempersilahkan kedua pria itu duduk. Gadis manis itu menegakkan tubuh, bersandar pada kursi dan menyilangkan kaki dengan anggun. "Bisa kita mulai,"

"Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, Luhan. Tapi aku tak ingin pekerjaan ini dari awal," Jongin menambahkan dengan suara berat dan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Luhan tau pria itu tidak bermaksud membuatnya tersinggung dan itu membuatnya menghargai maksud baik Jongin.

"Baiklah," Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah. "Aku akan jujur," ia berhenti sebentar untuk memajukan badan dan menatap kedua orang pria itu lekat-lekat. "Jujur saja ayahku memberikanku kepercayaan untuk kali pertama dalam hidup. Dia memintaku melakukan semua proses pemasaran dan aku kehabisan ide,"

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling tatap, keduanya mengernyit bingung.

"Dia memintaku merancang produk baru, membuat pemasaran dengan model iklan, kemudian menjualnya secara _online_ diblog perusahaan. Dan itu nyaris membuatku gila," Luhan menambahkan dengan suara menyedihkan yang dibuat-buat.

Kedua orang pria didepannya itu nyaris mengerang malas.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang seolah menarik bibirnya ke belakang. "Bantulah aku teman-teman, aku hanya akan meminta kalian melakukan sesi foto satu kali,"

"Satu kali?" ulang Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Hanya untuk project kerjaku saja, selebihnya aku tak akan memaksa kalian melakukan pekerjaan ini," ia tersenyum. "Ah ya, satu lagi," tambahnya. "Kalian akan tetap dibayar seperti model professional,"

"Tapi Luhan, aku dan Chanyeol sama sekali belum pernah menjadi foto model,"

"Ya, dan kau tau, telanjang di depan banyak orang sangat memalukan,"

"Itu bisa diatur," sahut Luhan cepat. "Kalian tidak nyaman saat banyak orang, kan?" kedua pria itu mengangguk ringan meskipun masih tampak bingung. "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri kalau begitu,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol, bingung.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Istirahatlah dulu, kita akan melanjutkan ini setelah jam makan siang," ia berdiri dari duduknya dan siap beranjak.

"Mau kemana, Luhan?" tanya Jongin, sebenarnya terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam.

Luhan menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku harus memberikan tugas lain pada _staff-_ ku, kan?"

Baik Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis itu sekarang.

.

.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku datang?" omel Sehun siang itu saat ia dan Luhan baru saja keluar dari kedai burger setelah membeli beberapa potong makanan cepat saji tidak sehat itu.

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu hanya mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk kantornya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Luhan, aku bicara sejak tadi,"

"Aku juga mendengarmu sejak tadi,"

Sehun nyaris mengerang, mengikuti langkah Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam lift. "Serius, Luhan. Aku harus membatalkan beberapa janji karena kau memintaku datang mendadak,"

"Jangan mengomel," ucap gadis itu, membiarkan Sehun mengekor di belakang saat mereka sampai di depan studio foto dimana Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang beristirahat.

"Luhan, apa yang sebenarnya kau– oh, sial, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sehun nyaris lupa menutup mulut sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Luhan hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Duduk, Sehun. Kau juga harus bekerja siang ini," tambah Luhan.

Sehun dengan cepat memandangi gadis itu, tatapan matanya dipenuhi kebingungan. "Apa maksudnya dengan bekerja?"

"Maaf Sehun, aku dan Jongin terpaksa harus melibatkanmu dalam hal ini,"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Luhan juga tidak bilang akan melakukan ini,"

Sehun menatap kedua orang sahabatnya dan Luhan bergantian sementara gadisnya sudah sibuk menekan-nekan tombol kamera.

"Luhan, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya pria itu, menyerah untuk meminta penjelasan pada Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah cerita tentang project kerja itu, kan?" balas Luhan, Sehun mengangguk kaku. "Jadi–," gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, melirik Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian dari balik lensa kamera dan tersenyum ringan.

"Jadi maksudmu–," Sehun kehabisan kata. Otak tumpulnya mulai bisa membaca dan merancang skenario-skenario yang ada dalam otak Luhan. "Tidak. Aku sudah bilang tidak akan melakukannya," Sehun buru-buru menolak.

"Aku juga bilang tidak akan melakukan ini," sahut Chanyeol, mulai merasa kesal.

"Luhan meminta bantuan dengan cara yang tidak sopan," tambah Jongin.

"Hanya satu kali, Sehun," gadis itu berjalan mendekat. "Bahkan aku hanya akan mengambil gambar dari perut hingga bawah, semua aman,"

Tanpa sadar, Sehun mundur satu langkah. "Maksudmu, kita telanjang?" ia ragu-ragu saat menyebutkan kalimat itu.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kalau yang kau maksud kita itu Jongin dan Chanyeol maka jawabanku ya,"

"Bagaimana bisa?" sahut Sehun, nada bicara mengambang, seolah bicara sendiri. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian, meminta bantuan tanpa suara, tapi kedua orang sahabatnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, tampak sangat menyerah.

"Tentu bisa," sahut Luhan. "Aku bekerja di perusahaan kondom, jadi bagaimana produkku akan terlihat jika kalian tidak telanjang,"

"Sial," Sehun nyaris mengerang.

"Aku tau ini gila, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Maaf teman-teman," Luhan nyengir.

"Kau tau, aku dan Chanyeol bahkan telanjang di depan banyak orang," suara Jongin terdengar sangat mendramatisir dan Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Tutup pintunya dan bantu aku menyalakan lampu," titah Luhan.

Tak mau gadis itu mengomel lebih banyak, Chanyeol dan Jongin melakukan apa yang ia mau. Sementara Sehun masih mematung seperti orang bodoh dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam kantung plastik berisi burger.

"Sehun, kemarilah. Apa kau akan mematung disana sampai petang?" Luhan mengisyaratkan pria itu agar mendekat dengan jemari lentiknya. Dengan langkah kaku, ragu-ragu, pria itu berjalan mendekat. "Lepas bajumu dan berdiri disana,"

"Semua?" ulang Sehun, mengernyit bingung.

"Ya, semua. Kalian juga," ucap Luhan pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kedua pria itu hanya menurut dalam diam, mereka sudah kehabisan kata bahkan untuk merutuki dan mengeluhkan hal ini.

Luhan sudah gila dengan melakukan hal ini.

"Oke, bagus," ucap Luhan dari balik kamera saat ketiga orang pria itu sudah telanjang dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja. "Tahan dulu," ia menekan-nekan tombol kamera untuk mengambil gambar.

Sementara ketiga orang pria itu berdiri dengan kaku, menatap satu sama lain dengan gelengan ringan di kepala.

Sungguh, ini menggelikan.

"Bagus sekali, Sehun coba lihat kemari," Luhan kembali mengarahkan dan Sehun menurutinya. "Chanyeol dan Jongin kalian belajar dengan cepat. Bagus sekali," puji Luhan, kembali menekan tombol kameranya.

Luhan merasa senang sedangkan bagi ketiga orang pria itu, ini seperti neraka kecil.

"Oke, sesi pertama selesai," ucap Luhan.

"Sesi pertama?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Ya, tema pemotretan kali ini adalah sebuah proses,"

"Sebuah proses dalam hal apa?" Sehun sama bingungnya.

"Diam saja," ucap Luhan kesal, ia berjalan mendekat. "Sekarang kalian harus bisa membuat ini–," ia menunjuk kejantanan ketiga pria itu bergantian. " –mengeras,"

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap ketiganya nyaris bersamaan. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Luhan mengernyit. "Ya, buat mereka keras hingga terlihat menonjol dikamera. Kalian paham, kan?"

"Bagaimana caranya?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Tak bisakah kalian meremasnya?"

"Luhan," Sehun setengah berbisik, ia menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara. "Kami, ah maksudku para pria, tidak akan mengeras hanya dengan meremasnya sendiri, kau tau kan? Ada kondisi-kondisi tertentu benda ini bisa mengeras," Sehun melirik bagian bawahnya sendiri.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah aku akan membantu,"

"Tidak," sahut Jongin cepat-cepat, menarik tubuhnya mundur. "Jangan menyentuhnya lagi," ia menutupi kejantanannya dengan telapak tangan.

"Lalu kau mau Chanyeol menjilatnya untukmu?" sahut Luhan kesal.

"Sial," umpat Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, mari kita bekerja sama," Luhan mulai melepaskan kaitan kemejanya, membuat tiga orang pria didepannya itu semakin bingung dan bertanya-tanya. "Aku tau mungkin dengan melihatku telanjang bisa membantu kalian lebih cepat keras," ia nyengir.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya," sahut Sehun cepat-cepat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku professional," gadis itu masih saja berusaha meloloskan kemejanya sendiri hingga dalaman berwarna gelapnya terlihat jelas. "Siapa mau duluan?" ia menatap ketiga orang itu bergantian.

"A-apanya?" Jongin tergagap.

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal. "Oke, kita mulai dari Sehun saja," Luhan mendekati pria itu dan menahan tubuh Sehun, dengan satu gerakan cepat gadis itu duduk bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Sehun, sementara ia bisa mendengar dua orang pria lainnya mengumpat tipis.

"Diam kubilang," ia tetap menahan tubuh Sehun, kemudian menurunkan celana dalam pria itu hingga lepas. "Kau siap?"

"Apanya?" Sehun nyaris mengerang, ini benar-benar gila.

Luhan tak menjawab, ia menggenggam kejantanan pria itu dengan sebelah tangan, meremasnya sedikit dengan gerakan yang lembut. Sementara di atas sana, Sehun berusaha menahan desahan yang nyaris keluar dari ujung lidah.

"Ini ide buruk," suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh sesal.

"Mulutku tidak seburuk itu kok," Luhan terkikik geli. "Lebih bagus jika kalian melihat ini dan mulai keras dengan sendirinya, setidaknya biarkan pekerjaanku tidak terlalu sulit,"

"Sial," desis Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan, sementara Sehun nyaris kehilangan dunia saat Luhan meremasnya dengan tempo luar biasa gila.

Luhan menarik kepalanya keatas untuk menatap Sehun yang tampak bingung dengan napas mulai berantakan. "Santai saja, oke?"

Dan dengan satu gerakan singkat, mulut Luhan sudah melingkupi kejantanan Sehun dengan sempurna. Sehun mengeluarkan desahan berat sementara Luhan menggerakan mulut dan lidahnya berirama dengan gerakan sederhana tubuh Sehun.

"Sial, Luhan," erang pria itu dengan suara berat.

"Ini gila," sahut Jongin atau Chanyeol, Luhan tak bisa membedakan kedua suara pria itu sekarang.

Baru beberapa saat, mulutnya terasa penuh sesak, bahkan ia nyaris tersedak karena berusaha memasukkan semua kejantanan Sehun hingga pangkal ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan yakin ia tak akan bisa berhasil melakukan itu, tapi dia sosok orang yang pekerja keras.

Jadi Luhan mencoba.

Mengakhiri sesi _mari membuat kejantanan Sehun mengeras,_ Luhan melepaskan mulutnya dengan satu jilatan panjang dari pangkal kejantanan Sehun hingga ujungnya. Pria itu mengerang tertahan, berusaha mengungkung gairahnya sendiri sementara Luhan terkikik geli di bawahnya.

"Cepat sekali kerasnya, Oh Sehun," ia mengejek, Sehun tidak menjawab dan gadis itu memutar tubuh menghadap Chanyeol. "Kemari Park Chanyeol,"

"Luhan ini ide buruk," cicit pria itu, melangkah mundur dan menutupi tubuh bagian depannya itu dengan kedua tangan.

"Oh ayolah," gadis itu menarik tubuh pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu, dengan paksa menurunkan celana dalam pria itu. Luhan berdecak kagum. "Wah, ini luar biasa," bisiknya, kemudian melirik Sehun sekilas. "Kau juga bagus kok," ia mengedipkan sebelah mata sementara ketiga pria itu memandanginya dengan tatapan mata ngeri bercampur takjub.

Untuk ukuran gadis normal, Luhan ini luar biasa gila.

"Oke, Chanyeol. _Well,_ sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu senang melakukan ini, tapi kupikir tak ada pilihan lain," ucap gadis itu, jemari mungilnya mulai meremas kejantanan Chanyeol yang nyaris dua kali lebih panjang dari jarinya sendiri. "Pertahankan itu agar tetap keras, Sehun," ia mengingatkan Sehun sementara pria di depannya itu menahan napas.

"Luhan, ini benar-benar bukan –oh, sialan," ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat mulut dan lidah basah Luhan sudah bermain-main melingkupi kejantanannya.

Desahan pria itu keluar tanpa sadar. Ia melirik Jongin dan Sehun bergantian untuk meminta bantuan, Sehun hanya menggeleng sedangkan Jongin bergidik ngeri memandangi tingkah gila gadis cantik itu.

Luhan nyaris mengerang saat ia memaksa mendorong masuk kejantanan Chanyeol hingga menyentuh titik terdalam pada rongga mulutnya. Pria itu nyaris mendesahkan nama Luhan tapi ia urung melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, seorang pria jantan tidak boleh menyerah pada mulut sialan gadis cantik semungil Luhan.

Entahlah, dengan postur tubuh semungil itu, gerakan lidah dan bibir gadis itu terasa sangat menakjubkan.

Tidak munafik, meskipun tidak menginginkan ini pada awalnya, Chanyeol mulai merasakan gairah yang meletup-letup mulai menghampiri pusat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Luhan," desahnya tanpa sadar, kemudian ia memandangi Sehun dengan cengiran lebar dan membisikkan kata maaf.

Mengakhiri sesi pekerjaannya, Luhan mengecupi seluruh kejantanan pria jangkung itu dengan lidah dan bibirnya yang basah. Chanyeol nyaris mendesah kesal saat Luhan menyudahi kegiatan itu, demi apapun, gadis itu memang bisa menaikkan gairah pria manapun dengan cepat.

Melepaskan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mengeras sempurna, ia berdiri, sedikit menggerakkan leher dan kepalanya yang kaku.

"Sial, mulutku keram," bisiknya sambil menggerakkan bibir dan lidahnya beberapa kali. Tatapan matanya beralih pada Jongin yang masih tampak takjub dan takut-takut. "Mendekatlah, Kim Jongin," ia menyeringai, menarik tubuh Jongin maju dan berusaha melepaskan celana dalam pria itu. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, santai saja,"

Sementara Jongin berusaha menolak. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

Luhan mendecih. "Terlalu lama," ucapnya, ia menyentak jemari Jongin yang menutupi bagian tubuh depannya, kemudian melepaskan celana dalam pria itu. "Sungguhan," Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk menyentuh kejantanan pria itu dengan jemari lentiknya. "Kalian benar-benar luar biasa,"

" _Well,_ yah, itu, aku juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan," sahut Sehun.

Luhan menoleh kearah pria itu. "Kalian harus sering-sering melihat majalah dewasa," tambah Luhan, mulai menggerakkan tangannya pada kejantanan Jongin dan pria itu mendesahkan namanya dengan suara penuh permohonan.

"Kau tau, para pria hanya melihat bentuk tubuh model wanita saja," tambah Chanyeol.

"Kalian salah besar," gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecupi ujung kejantanan Jongin yang tampak sedikit lebih _keras._ "Bentuk payudara itu hampir sama semua, tapi ini–," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengecup kejantanan Jongin lagi. "–setiap orang memiliki bentuk, ukuran, tekstur, dan panjang yang berbeda-beda,"

Luhan terkekeh ringan sementara tiga orang pria itu hanya saling pandang dengan gelengan ringan di kepala. Mereka kehabisan kata-kata untuk sekedar merespon ucapan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama," bisik Luhan, ia membuka mulut untuk memasukkan kejantanan Jongin dengan cepat, pria itu menahan napas.

"Oh sial," desisnya.

Luhan tak peduli, ia tetap melakukan gerakan memutar dan menghisap lebih dalam, membuat kejantanan pria itu lebih keras lagi dan berpikir untuk dengan cepat menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar melelahkan ini.

Seharusnya fotografer bekerja dengan tangan dan matanya, tapi Luhan harus menambahkan mulut untuk menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan.

Tapi demi kejantanan luar biasa tiga pria jangkung itu, Luhan rela melakukan apapun.

"Sial, Luhan jangan mendorongnya terlalu dalam," rengek Jongin.

Seolah menulikan telinga, Luhan tetap saja mendorong kejantanan pria itu masuk lebih dalam hingga membuatnya nyaris tersedak. Lidah dan mulutnya bergerak seolah tanpa diperintah, seolah itu dikendalikan otak bawah sadarnya.

Tanpa sadar, jemari Jongin meremas rambut gadis itu, menarik kepalanya lebih dekat agar mulut Luhan bisa melingkupinya lebih dalam lagi.

" _Chill,_ Kim Jongin," Sehun mengingatkan.

"Brengsek, Luhan," pria itu mengumpat tipis saat tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan mulutnya dari sana.

Ia menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri, mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, kemudian nyengir pada pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau bilang tak mau, tapi bersemangat sekali," Luhan mengejek, ia berjalan menjauh dan mengambil beberapa plastik dari atas meja, kemudian menyerahkan itu pada ketiganya. "Pakai ini, kita akan mengambil gambar terakhir,"

Ketiga pria itu menerima uluran bungkus kondom dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, kemudian menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"Masa aku juga harus membantu kalian memasangnya?" gadis itu memutar bola mata malas.

"Tidak," sahut ketiganya bersamaan.

" _Good boy,"_ balas Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar, gadis itu kembali berjalan kearah kameranya yang sudah terpasang sementara ketiga orang pria itu berusaha menelan rasa malu dan canggung untuk memasang kondom pada kejantanan mereka sendiri.

"Kalau aku menelanjangi Luhan disini, melebarkan kakinya dengan paksa, dibawahku, dan menyentaknya masuk dengan kasar, apa kau akan marah, Oh Sehun?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," balas Sehun, terdengar kesal dan penuh penekanan.

"Aku mendengarmu, Park Chanyeol," Luhan nyaris berteriak dan ia menahan tawa. "Tapi aku tak tau, sepertinya Sehun tidak mau kau melakukan itu," ia menambahkan.

"Sial," Sehun mengumpat tipis.

"Aku sih tidak menolak, jujur saja," tambah Luhan, masih sambil tertawa-tawa geli.

"Demi apapun, aku akan membuat gadis itu mengerang minta ampun," sahut Jongin.

Sehun memukul kedua orang sahabatnya itu dengan kepalan tangan. "Jangan coba-coba," sahutnya. "Biar aku yang melakukannya," tambah Sehun.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" ejek Chanyeol.

"Lihat saja,"

Dan pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Luhan mulai mengomel tentang pengambilan gambar yang dimulai. Membuat tiga orang pria jangkung telanjang itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan badan dengan kaku di depan kamera.

Tentu saja, dengan kejantanan yang mengeras sempurna di bawah sana.

.

.

"Hai Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan saat ia kembali masuk ke dalam studio foto untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal.

Jam kerja sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu, bahkan sesi pemotretannya sudah berakhir sejak tadi. Luhan pikir Sehun ikut pergi bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya pria itu masih duduk-duduk malas di atas sofa ruang studio yang temaram.

"Menunggumu selesai kerja,"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan memasang ekspresi takjub yang dibuat-buat. Sementara Sehun menatapnya malas, ia memutar bola mata sebal melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Itu _so sweet_ sekali,"

"Diam,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir lucu dan berlari-lari kecil untuk duduk di samping Sehun. "Kau pasti marah kan aku melakukan itu pada Jongin dan Chanyeol?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" pria itu membuang muka.

Luhan nyengir, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun dan jemarinya bermain-main di atas kemeja polos pria itu.

"Kau kan tau, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan,"

"Kalau tidak ada aku, mungkin mereka benar-benar akan memasukimu dengan paksa," Luhan hendak bicara. "Bersama-sama," tambah Sehun, terdengar penuh penekanan.

" _Well,_ itu terdengar menakjubkan,"

"Luhan," pria itu nyaris membentak.

Sedangkan Luhan terkekeh geli. "Hanya bercanda, sayang. Kau ini mudah marah,"

"Tentu saja aku marah,"

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Luhan berbisik, menarik kepalanya sedikit untuk mengecupi leher dan bibir pria itu.

Sehun membalas ciuman itu, memangnya kapan dia bisa menolak Luhan. Pria itu menarik Luhan untuk duduk dipangkuannya, menarik rambut panjang gelap gadis itu ke belakang dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Luhan selalu senang saat Sehun menciumnya dengan panas, penuh gairah, tidak sabar, ini sensasi yang menakjubkan. Dan bahkan hanya dengan bibir panas dan sentuhan Sehun, Luhan sudah bisa merasakan gairahnya sendiri yang meledak-ledak di bawah sana.

"Oh Sehun, berhenti," gadis itu terengah, mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Jangan lakukan ini," bisiknya, berusaha mengatur napas.

"Kenapa?" suara pria itu tanpa sadar terdengar lebih berat.

Luhan meleguh lagi saat jemari Sehun meluncur masuk menembus celana jeansnya, melewati celana dalamnya, kemudian bermain-main di depan pintu masuknya yang setengah basah dan panas.

"Ah, sial," desah Luhan dengan suara yang luar biasa. Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mata terpejam erat dan bibir terbuka lebar untuk mengatur napas. "Yah, lebih dalam, Sehun," erangnya saat jemari Sehun meluncur masuk.

"Kau bilang tidak mau," pria itu menyeringai.

"Aku hanya, oh sial, tidak membawa baju ganti," Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk menggeliat. "Dan aku tidak mau keluar dengan keadaan berantakan sekarang,"

"Baiklah," ucap Sehun, menarik tangannya keluar dan membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas sofa. "Aku hanya akan menyentuh bagian bawah saja, oke?"

"Ya, _please,"_ desahnya lagi saat pria itu menyapukan jemari basahnya melewati bibir Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar sementara tangannya di bawah sana berusaha melepaskan celana jeans Luhan, kemudian melepaskan celananya sendiri.

"Berapa waktu yang kita punya sebelum gedung ini dikunci?"

"Tidak banyak," desah Luhan kasar, ia bisa merasakan jemari Sehun yang bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya, mendorongnya dengan cepat dan kasar beberapa kali. "Sial, aku bisa saja menyerah karena jari sialan itu,"

"Kau mau aku melakukannya dengan mulut?"

"Kejantananmu, _please_. Itu lebih nikmat," balas Luhan dengan seringaian tajam.

Sehun mendecih malas. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi gadis gila seperti ini,"

"Entahnya, sudah bawaan lahir," Luhan nyengir kuda.

"Gila," ucap pria itu dengan kekehan ringan.

Luhan sedikit menarik tubuhnya keatas untuk melihat pria itu, ia memandangi Sehun yang sudah menempatkan diri di depan pintu masuknya. Pria itu sudah tampak keras dan siap.

"Kau akan melakukannya sekarang?"

"Ya, kau juga sudah siap," ia sedikit menarik jemarinya yang basah dan menunjukkan itu di depan wajah Luhan. "Basah dan panas," tambahnya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Kenapa cepat sekali kerasnya?" Luhan menggerutu, sebenarnya ia masih saja perlu sedikit pemanasan sebelum melakukan ini, tapi Sehun sudah terlalu terburu-buru.

Sehun tertawa, mengambil satu bungkus alumunium foil dari atas meja membuka bungkus itu dengan giginya yang tajam. "Tadi kau sudah membuatnya keras, kan?" sahut Sehun dengan cengiran lebar. "Akan lebih baik kalau mulutmu yang memasangkan ini, Luhan,"

"Mulutku sudah keram sejak tadi," balas Luhan malas.

"Gadis nakal," ucap pria itu, memasangkan benda plastic itu kepada kejantanannya sendiri. "Bagaimana aku harus melakukannya sekarang?"

"Kasar dan keras, seperti biasa," ia memutar bola mata kesal.

"Oh ya?"

" _Yes,_ Sehun. _Please,_ "

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara gadis itu yang terdengar seperti rintihan penuh permohonan. Pria itu dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga ia bertumpu pada siku dan lutut, menarik tubuh gadis itu keatas, kemudian menampar pantatnya dengan gemas.

Luhan mengerang. "Sial,"

"Jangan mengumpat," Sehun menambahkan dengan kekehan ringan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun bermain-main di depan pintu masuknya. Sehun menarik rambut gadis di bawahnya itu ke belakang, membuat jeritannya terdengar keras. Kemudian saat ia menyentaknya dengan kasar, Luhan mengerangkan nama pria itu diiringi rentetan umpatan yang terlalu merdu untuk didengar.

"Brengsek, Oh Sehun, ah sial,"

Kembali, Sehun menampat pantat gadis itu. Ia mulai melakukan gerakan tarik ulur dengan kasar, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan cepat tanpa aturan di dalam tubuh Luhan. Gadis itu kehilangan akal sehat.

Sehun memenuhinya dengan sesak, melakukan gerakan tarik ulur yang bisa membuatnya gila. Pria itu memainkan tempo yang luar biasa indah, dengan gerakan statis meskipun bibirnya mulai mengecupi leher Luhan. Tangan kokoh pria itu mencengkeram pinggangnya laksana baja, dan Luhan yakin itu akan membuat bekas lebam kebiruan besok.

"Lebih cepat, ah, Sehun," ia mulai meracau.

"Sial,"

Luhan bisa merasakan gairah panas mulai berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya. Ia melingkupi tubuh Sehun lebih panas lagi, lebih erat dan lebih licin. Dan kemudian saat gairahnya terlepas, Luhan menjeritkan nama pria itu keras-keras, kemudian terkulai lemas diatas sofa.

Sedangkan di belakang sana, Sehun masih menyentaknya dengan cepat, membuat erangan protes gadis itu terdengar lagi.

"Perlahan, Oh Sehun, pelan-pelan," rintih Luhan.

Tapi seolah tak mendengar, Sehun mendorongnya semakin cepat, tempo yang ia mainkan semakin liar dan itu membuat Luhan harus merasakan gairah panas yang kembali meledak-ledak. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan suara desahan dan erangan yang terdengar penuh permohonan, Luhan tak bisa mengendalikan itu sama sekali.

Jadi ia membiarkan Sehun mendorongnya lebih jauh, lebih dalam, lebih cepat, dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Brengsek, ah, Sehun,"

"Kau luar biasa, sial," sahut pria itu ditengah erangannya sendiri yang terdengar mengerikan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia bisa merasakan gairah kembali membasahi pusat tubuhnya, begitu juga erangan Sehun yang terdengar mengerikan. Pria itu mempercepat gerakannya, kemudian berhenti saat gairahnya terlepas juga.

Luhan ingin merasakan cairan panas Sehun, tapi ia terlambat meminta itu. Padahal sejak tadi ia sudah membayangkan cairan panas itu membasahi wajahnya.

Luhan sudah tak peduli lagi jika penampilannya berantakan.

Keduanya terengah-engah sementara Luhan langsung terkapar diatas sofa. "Kau gila, Oh Sehun,"

Pria itu tertawa, melepaskan tautan mereka dan membuat Luhan kembali mendesah kasar. "Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih kasar dari ini, kau mau coba?"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan terengah-engah mengatur napas, kepala gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, ini terlalu keras," ia bergidik ngeri.

Sehun tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir gadis itu. "Kalau kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi, aku bisa saja menidurimu sepanjang malam, Luhan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan merinding mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan nakal lagi," sahut Luhan cepat.

" _Good girl_ ," Sehun nyengir, ia kembali mencium Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Dalam hati bersyukur memiliki kekasih seliar dan selucu Luhan, dimana lagi Sehun bisa menemukan gadis dengan kepribadian luar biasa seperti ini.

Gila dan lucu.

 _Kombinasi sempurna._

.

.

 **FIN (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini ditulis tengah malam selama dua jam tanpa edit, jika ada kesalahan, typo dan lain sebagainya harap maklum ya hehe.**

 **Dilanjut atau tidaknya bergantung respon reader dan adanya ide untuk nulis, hehe.**

 **Itu aja, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **HARI INI UPDATE INI SAMA HUNHAN DEMONIC. Please kindly check it out.**

 **Boleh sampaikan saran untuk gimana ff ini kedepannya, lanjut apa berhenti, silahkan disampaikan opininya.**

 **Ini project ff hunhan pwp gs bareng author lain seperti** _apriltaste, xiugarbaby, sehooney, ahnmira, sehunhan123, hunhaneffects, fujoaoi._ **Please check their stories too~**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Okay, jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
